Lord of Sword
by anton.evan.31
Summary: This is a story of Shirou from mixed route of UBW and Heaven's Feel entering the world of DxD with ShirouXHarem and IsseiXharem. (DROPPED)
1. Chapter 1: In Another World

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 1: In Another World**

My name is Emiya Shirou a mere Third Rate Magus, who dream to be a hero. Right now I am in front of a school called Kuoh Academy, and I am a second year student in this school. This is a school that use to be an all girl school, thus it had a higher female population. Don't look at me like that I don't have a choice but to be here. You probably wonder, why I the so called second Magus Killer enrolled in High school again. Well it was something that happen about 6 months ago.

Back then I am on the mission given to me by Zelretch to search some Artefact he gives to one of his former student that died recently thanks to civil war in this country. Normally I would have refuse this kind of mission, but well it's Zelretch we talking about if I don't do it I probably regret it. What I did not know is that this artefact we talking about have ability to go to another dimension just like the Second Magic of Zelretch own. Because of it I had to fight a bunch of magus that want to obtain this artefact.

"Give it up, Magus Killer you can't run from me" Magus A

"Hurry up, and give us that artefact a third rate magus like you do not know its value" Magus B

"If you wish to live hurry up and hand over the artefact" Magus C

Ok, that's piss me off! Because all the bunch I met keep saying similar thing every time I met them. In the end without using any of noble phantasm I had, and only projecting mudane sword and some spell I learn from Rin and Luvia I manage to out run them. Those guys actually call themselves first rate, when they can't beat a third ratte magus like me, what a joke! However, thank to my E-Rank luck I end up activating the artefact and end up in another world. After that I tried to find out my current situation, but because of my wound I ended up passing out in the street I thought it's over for me, but then….

"Hey, there someone full of wound pass out here someone call an ambulance" Person A

Yes, thankfully someone pass through here, but my bad luck do not end here. Why you ask? Well its because….

"Hold on kid, we will bring you to the hospital now" Person B

-! I am so surprised, when someone call me a kid because I already in my 30s even with Avalon inside me and it slow down my aging I still look around 20s in the least. No way, in hell I look like kid, but now I know the reason not only this accursed artefact send me to another world this thing make me look 16 again. My hair no longer white and it turned back to red, and my eye colour also returned.

When the police question me about my background I answer that I can't remember my past. After many years of working as an executor I had improved my acting skill to B-rank in no way in hell a policeman can tell it's a lie. Now you must be wondering, why I had not return yet? Well its simple the artefact simply broken because of the sudden jump, now it completely unusable. It mean I'm stuck here If there is anything good from this accident is that I do not need to worry myself about Zelretch.

After a while I tried to obtain some part time job to get some money, I work in the kitchen of a certain sushi restaurant. After seeing my skill the owner even offer me to marry his daughter, it's a joke of course (I think). After knowing my situation the owner even offer me a place to stay, truly a good person unlike my girlfriend (Rin) and a certain Vampire (Zelrecth). This help me a lot really seeing I have no place to stay. The place he offer me to stay is an apartment they own but no longer used, it seems this is the owner old house when he and his family is still poor. The place is no big but more than enough.

To be honest I have no need to go through all this trouble. I can just alter some cheap carbon, and turn them to diamond. This is one of the many skill I developed, I remember Rin forced me to make many diamond to obtain some extra money, I refuse of course. After saving up some money and have a place to stay I got interested I enrolling to school again. I mean the last time I going to school I end up dropping out because I follow Rin to Clock Tower. I even try to obtain some scholarship, and what do you know I manage to obtain it.

* * *

That is how, I end up here as a student of Kuoh academy. Currently I am in the middle of fixing the Air conditioning of Student Council room. Since I transfer here I've become known as the fake Janitor, it seem I get back my old title because I often fixing many electronic device.

"Can it be fix it, Emiya-kun?" Shitori Sona ask

"Yeah! No problem at all." I answer

"I see that's good. Thanks helping us out." Sona reply

"Appreciate it Emiya-kun" Shinra Tsubaki

"Yeah, you really helping us by fixing the air conditioner." Meguri Tomoe said

"True, we do not need to spend extra budget to fix this" Kusaka Reya said

The one I am talking to is no other than the member of the student council themselves. I end getting to know them because at first they thought I am delinquent thanks to my red hair. After knowing this is my real hair colour Shitori-san apologise for the action of the other student council member. After the accident I end up meeting them several time and end up being friend with them. The one I got especially close to is Reya Kusakka and Tomoe Meguri.

Reya for some sort of reason remind me of Sakura probably because both of them is quiet and nice girl, and she also like book just like me which make I easier to make conversation. As for Tomoe I end up being close to her because we're in the same class and she often talk to me. This causing me to get some jealousy by some of the guy. After spending some time with them I notice one thing from them is that they're not human, but devil to be more precise reincarnated devil.

How I obtain such information you ask simple I use my structural analysis, this left me with some bad taste but it is necessary. Thanks to this I know about the existence about supernatural being in this world such as angel, fallen angel, devil, even about peerage system. Anyway I finish my work here, time to go to my part time job!

"I finish my job here, if there is any problem please call me again." I said

"Yes, thank you very much." Sona said

"Bye, Emiya-kun see you tomorrow." Tomoe said

"See you tomorrow Emiya-kun" Reya said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said and leave the room

"How is it?" Sona ask

"There is definitely trace of magical energy although it's weak" Tsubaki answer

"I see, so Emiya-kun really is the magician in the city." Sona said

"But, Kaichou I think Emiya-kun isn't a bad person. If he is a bad person he already attack us, he got many chance already," Reya said

"Yeah! Emiya-kun is definitely a good guy" Meguri said

"I agree with you two on that but we better be on guard rather than being sorry later. Tsubaki tell the other member about this, but make sure to tell them to act normal." Sona said

"Yes Kaichou" Tsubaki reply

* * *

I Emiya Shirou about to leave the school ground, but end up seeing the trio pervert Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda peeking on the Kendo girl. Suddenly the member of the Kendo club notice the trio pervert, unfortunately they think I am together with them. Even if deny it they don't believe me.

"Look you probably think I am together with the trio pervert but you're wrong really." I said

"Don't lie, just give up and receive you punishment" Murayama said

"Yeah, just give up already." Katase said

See what I mean, they completely see me as a pervert. After that all of the member of the kendo girl prepare their Shinai, and focus their strike on me the trio pervert already disappear as expected of expert. Every single one of the kendo club member movement look nothing but an amateur to me, thus even after 10 minutes none of the girl manage to strike me, I don't even need reinforcement for this.

"Damn why can't…haa… we…haa…hit…haa….him?" Murayama said

"Well your movement are so slow and many unnecessary movement, of course you can't hit me." I said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Damn you! Take this!" Murayama tried to attack me again, but suddenly she lost her balance and start falling. On reflex I caught her in my arm, "she must be exhausted" I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Yes!" She said while blushing

"It's because of you being so reckless, I bring you to the infirmary to rest." I said

After that I carry her n princess carry style until we arrive in the infirmary. She struggling the hall while her face being red but I ignore her. The next day I become known as Knight-kun I don't know who give me this title, but I don't hate it so I ignore it. From then on Murayama-san often come to me offering her Bento.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting with Magical Girl

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting with Magical Girl Serafall**

After finishing my job I visit convenience store, to buy some ingredient for tonight dinner. Then suddenly I see a girl with Twin tailed hairstyle, wearing a magical girl costume. I thought to myself "…Rin?", but soon I know she isn't Rin I sensed a very big demonic power from her. This girl wearing magical girl costume might actually as strong, or even stronger than Caster 'Witch Medea'. I tried to ignore her, but then she shout to me…

"Hey ⋆ you! Isn't it rude to ignore such a beautiful girl, Serafall Leviathan going to punish you ⋆ with her magical power." Serafall said

I can only gasp, on what this girl said, if it's this girl those cute line will sound more like a threat. It isn't even an option to fight her, I can probably win but it will not worth the effort. "It will be better to fulfil her demand. Plus I don't sense any killing intent from her.

"May I know what this cute lady, want from me." I said while smiling

"Serafall want to ask ⋆ are you a magician." She said

I see this girl probably sense my magical power, and see me as a threat. I wonder will she attack me if I say yes. Then again I am not really qualified as magician, at best I am a spell caster like Kiritsugu.

"No, but why do you ask such thing?" I ask her

"Hmm? You don't seem like you're lying but I sense magical from you a very large amount at that." Serafall said, while ignoring my question

This girl is a real monster she sense my magical power even when I had supress it so much. I really need to choose my word here.

"If it is not to rude may I know why Serafall interested in me?" I ask

"Well it seems like you're someone who is pretty strong, so I thought you might want to bring harm to my cute little sister Sona-tan ⋆." Serafall said

"What?! You're her older sister, but you look no more than 14 years old at best." That is my honest opinion while I suspect she may actually older than her look, I never expected she actually Kaichou older sister.

"Well Serafall is magical girl, so she is forever 14 ⋆!" Serafall said

"You really believe that you're a magical girl aren't you." I said while smiling at her

"MU! You definitely going to say it is dumb isn't it" Serafall said while puffed her cheek, it's very cute indeed.

"No, just the opposite I think it's good to believe that you can be whatever you want. I also had similar dream after all." I said

"You want to be Magical Girl? Yeah, Serafall ⋆ found a friend." Serafall said while smiling

"Wait, No! What I want to be is Hero of Justice." I said

"!" Serafall look surprised

"Hahahaha! I see you're even more interesting than I thought." Serafall said while laughing

"Same goes for you, you sure do have interesting dream. Well I had to admit your dream seem to be more easy to realise, after all you're even cuter the Magical Girl appear on TV, and you're caring to your family as well." I said, well that is my honest opinion she really is cute even cuter than Rin, Saber, Illya, and Luvia.

Serafall face suddenly turned crimson red, I think she might actually sick seeing she wearing that magical girl outfit.

"Are you okay your face is so red? Are you sick or something. Do you want me to bring you to a doctor?" I ask while worrying about her

"I-I-I am okay, no worry at all." Serafall said while her face is still red, she really is sick after all

"it's no good to push yourself my place is near here. How about resting at my place?" I ask

"N-N-No I am really okay. Serafall is Magical Girl after all I will defeat my sickness with my ⋆ magical ⋆ power." She said, well if the person said so herself I guess there is nothing to do.

"Okay, I understand but let me at least send you home. I don't know how powerful you're, but you're still a girl, I can't help but worry." I said

"S-S-S-Sure I guess." Serafall said while her face is red

After that we walk together for about 10 minutes until we arrive at some hotel, I guess this is where she is staying. I wonder why she do not stay at Kaichou place so I ask.

"Why are you staying in the hotel? From what I see you don't seem to have a bad relation with Sona. Can't you stay with her?" I ask Serafall

"Well Sona-tan is in her rebellious age so unless I give her some freedom she will cry."Serafall said

"-! Kaichou cry I can't imagine that, but I guess it is true she did had a soft spot." I reply

"Huhuhu! Sona might actually look responsible but she's actually a cry baby." Srafall added

"I see, I guess I had to be careful not to make Kaichou by accident." I said

"Yeah! If you did I freeze you with my magical stick." Serafall said

"Gulp! That's sure put a lot of pressure to me." I said

"Well it seems we've arrived safely, guess I take my leave." I said

"Mu!" Serafall glaring at me suddenly while puffed her cheek

"W-what is it?" I ask

"You, haven't introduce yourself at all since we first met." Serafall said angrily

Ah! Now that she mention it.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, my dream is to be a hero." I said

"Serafall Leviathan, my dream is to be magical girl that spread dream to all of the children in the world." She said proudly

After we go our separate way. This is how I Emiya Shirou and Serafall Leviathan met for the first time. Little did I know that in the future the two of us going to influence each other. Nor I know that my feeling for her will grow so much that I became a little childish, whenever there is thing involving her.

End Chapter

Well that is My second Chapter hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: Aiming To be A Hero

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 3: Aiming To be A Hero**

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Please go out with me" Yuuma said

I Hyoudou Issei finally get my first girlfriend her name is Yuuma. Do you know how happy I was I even brag about her to Matsuda and Motohama. Today is finally our first date I am so happy that I didn't sleep last night in order to make up a plan for the perfect date. In the end, of the day I bring her to park where people rarely visit, I didn't anything perverted of course, but who know I may get lucky "Gufufufu".

"Today sure is fun Issei, thanks for today" Yuuma said

"No problem Yuuma-chan." I said

"Issei-kun can you do something for me?" Yuuma said

"I do anything Yuuma-chan." I said

"Please die for me" Yuuma said

"Sorry I think I misheard it." I said while making a dumb face in shock

"Please die for me" Yuuma said

Suddenly Yuuma grew a pair of wing and her clothing also changed

"Today was fun Issei-kun, but unfortunately you're a danger to us, if you want someone to blame God who put sacred gear in your body." Yuuma said while wearing a twisted smirk on her face

"Yuuma-chan why?"

"Yuuma is not my real name, my name is Rayanare a fallen angel, ah don't bother to remember it you gonna die anyway." Rayanare said

I can't understand what's going on, today supposed to be my first date, but suddenly Yuuma-chan want me death. She grew a pair of wing and wear some clothing that allow me to see all of her line clearly "Gufufu" wait that is not the problem. What the heck is sacred gear? While I thinking those thing she throw a spear of light to me I thought I was death, but suddenly someone pull my arm.

"What are you doing just standing there idiot?!" Emiya Shirou

"Emiya!" I said while surprised

Emiya Shirou is one of the school BISHOUNEN I hate in the school. He is completely popular with girl, he even close to girl in student council. Well I do know he is a nice guy and smart at that, he even helped me sometime. Why is he here?

* * *

**Shirou POV**

This isn't a joke I just trying a new jogging route to increase my exercise. How can I run into a murder attempt of my friend by a fallen angel. My E-rank luck sure worsen this day.

"Who are you?" Raynare ask

"Me? I'm just a student aiming to be a hero." I said while laughing

"I don't know who you are, but you better hands off that brat if you want to live." Raynare said

"Hahaha! What a funny joke you had no plan to let me go alive." I said

"Well at least you're smart, then both of you should die." Raynare said while smiling and making another spear of light attempting to stab me and issei.

I feel disappointed by this angel movement she so slow at this this rate it night actually harder to dodge bullet. And yet this guy claim to be superior than human, what a joke! Using Banji Quan technique I copy it from Kuzuki-sensei I actually manage to overwhelm her with my bare hand and no magic.

"Dammit!" Raynare said because I manage to dodge all of her attack easily and actually manage to attack pass her defence

"You pay for this? You mere human actually trying to beat this high ranking angel Raynare-sama." Raynare said

"That's the best line you got, you really are third rate villain. I recommend you said "DIE scum", "Third rate like you", Or even "Mongrel". One person I know said it so well He can actually patent those line." I said while laughing

But, then I ssudddenly felt the resence of another fallen angel. Damn I didn't expect this.

"Yo Raynare, you seem to have trouble fighting this human." Dohnaseek said

"Shut up Dohnaseek this guy is not normal his movement way past of those normal human."

Raynare said

"Issei run!" I scream at Issei

"But, Yuuma-chan is." Issei said

"Just run, I explain everything later" I said

"I understand." Issei nod

After that Issei flee from the area good I have no need to hold back now. Suddenly Dohnaseek trying to chase Issei that still running. Using reinforcement and minor enhancement I chase Dohnaseek and then I grip his wing and rip it.

"UUUWWWAAAAHHHHHH" Dohaseek scream can be heard

For an angel not only does it painful that their wing ripped they also had their pride crushed and the one doing this is a human. Obviously I didn't give him a chance to counterattack, I immediately punch him a broke his rib and his body got pushed by the power of my punch crushing the tree in the park that was behind him. He shouldn't be dead from just that although no way he can stay conscious.

"What are you?!" Raynare have a look of disbelief Well can't blame her from her point of view a human had just moved in the speed her eye can't follow and crush her friend easily.

"I've already told you I am student aiming to be a hero." I reply

"Bullshit!" Raynare said

She then attempt to attack me I just caught her holy lance with my bare hand as if it was nothing. However, I never expected it was a diversion, and she choose to escape with Dohnaseek. Unfortunately I can't fly so even if I am faster than her I can't chase her, well I can shoot her using my arrow, but they will definitely be death. I still had some question for them, so killing the s not an option. Damn If only they're more sturdy! I then sensed Issei presence, but I also sensed another presence come from a demon. However I am not panicking because I know the person Issei together with and that is Rias Gremory another devil in the Kuou academy she and Shitori kaichou are friend, so I think I can trust her.

"Who are you?" Rias say while gasped her mouth

Must be because she shocked a human beat 2 fallen angel bare handed, so I reply.

"I've already say this so many time, I am student aiming to be a hero." I reply her question

End Chapter

Well this is my third chapter hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 4: The Devil**

* * *

**Issei POV**

"haa..haa…" I run with maximum pace way from those nonster. I mean what else can I do? I will only get killed there. Then, I realized what the heck am I doing? Right now Shirou supposed to fight those guys alone. How can I just run, I should at least get some help.

"Dammit! I wish someone can help us." I said while making a strong wish

Suddenly a red circle appear suddenly a red circle appear out of nowhere, and then a girl with big oppai and crimson hair appear. I know her name she is….

"Rias Gremory" I call her name

"Are you the one that call me?" Rias ask

"What?!" I am surprised

"Well you see, you probably have one of the flier my familiar gave you on the street. Your strong wish must have summoned me. Can you tell me your wish?" Rias said

I don't even know what she saying? All I kind get is that I can get help from Gremory-senpai. I better hurry up and help Shirou.

"Please come with me, there is a guy fighting 2 monster all alone I want to help him." I said

"What?! Then, we better hurry lead the way." Rias said

After that I lead her to where Shirou is, but I end up seeing something unbelieveable Shirou defeated the fallen angel bare handed, and forced Yuuma/Raynare to flee.

* * *

**Rias POV**

I am suddenly called by a strong wish of a human, the persona that call me is Hyoudou Issei. He was one of the student I want to recruit to my peerage, I better show my cool side here. When we arrive there all we see is a boy with red hair, and golden eye standing there after defeating a fallen angel. How is this possible? I barely sense any magical power, and he is barehanded. No way in hell human can beat fallen angel.

"Who are you?" I ask hime seeing he already noticed me

"I already say this so many times, I am student aiming to be a hero." Shirou

"That's not what I meant! What are you? How can human beat 2 fallen angels." I ask

"Look, we can finish this conversation some other time. First I think you need to explain everything to Issei, he seem confused we can finish this conversation tomorrow." Shirou said

I frowned a bit from what he said, but he is right for now I shall explain everything to Issei.

"I understand, I will bring Issei home. Let's continue our conversation tomorrow. I will ask someone to pick you up tomorrow, and don't think you can escape." I said

"Fine with me." Shirou reply

Emiya Shirou what a mysterious boy. If possible I want him in my peerage, but that seems unlikely.

* * *

**Shirou POV**

The next day, I together with Meguri-san go to the ddirection of student council room it seems kaichou also want to see me. When I arrived I see all the member of both Student Council, Occult Research Club there, and Issei. The one that caught my attention is Koneko Toujou, she is a first year student with a petite body and have a short white hair. She kind of remind me of Illya, and gluttonous remind me of Saber. I often met her several time, and share my lunch with her.

"Shirou-senpai, can you share some of your Daifuku." Koneko ask

"Wait, Koneko you shouldn't say that it's rude." Rias said

She aiming for my snack huh, well I don't mind.

"If you want to, you can take it. I got use to the fact you aiming for my lunch, If you guys don't mind how about you all take some?" I said

Everyone then looked at each other, then suddenly Koneo grab one of my Daifuku. After seeing how happy Koneko face become all of them, end up taking one for themselves.

"Oh my!"

"Delicious!"

"I've never taste anything like it."

"Now, I know why Koneko-chan being rude, who don't want to eat this."

"I suppose you made this right, Emiya-kun." Sona said

"Yes, I did." I answer

"Well, then we should start our talk shall we." Rias said

"Before that, have you explain everything to Issei? He might get attacked again if he didn't understand the situation." I ask

"Yes, we have Issei-kun, seems to bbe in terested in joining my peerage, in order to be High class devil."

"Yeah, I am going to be a High class devil and make my own harem. MuHAHAHAHA." Issei said

I can only face palming at that line, then again it Issei we talking about anything goes.

"Now Emiya-kun, can you tell us who you're?" Sona ask

"I am just a student it just that I know a few spell useful for combat and I had some fighting experience." I said in response

"Well then do you know of mythical being beforehand." Sona ask

"Yes, and I know you're a devil, but don't worry it's not like I hate devil." I answer

"I see, next mind telling me, where you obtain such skill and magical knowledge? And, what are you doing in our territory." Sona ask

"For the first Question I can't answer, but as for the second question I am just planning to lead a normal High school live." I said

"Is that all, that is unexpected, well then lastly are you interested in join either of our peerage, with your skill there shouldn't be any problem." Rias said

"Sorry, no offence I prefer to do my activity more freely. Join a peerage don't exactly grant me that. Plus I already said I love to lead a normal life." I said

"Are you crazy man, you should take this chance if you want to be

"We understand, but if anything happen, can we ask for your help?" Sona ask

"Sure! Well if that's all I like to take my leave my boss will be noisy, if I don't go soon" I said

"Okay you may leave." Sona said

After that I leave the room running full speed to my work place."

* * *

**Sona POV**

Well that went well, and it seems Emiya-kun don't have any prejudice against us. There is a possibility he is lying, but that is seems unlikely based on his action.

"See, I keep telling you that Emiya-kun is a good person." Tomoe said

"Yeah, we all know that." Reya said

"It's a shame he don't wish to join our peerage with his skill, he will do just fine whether he become a rook or knight."

"Well that's true, but I don't think we should act rashly." I added

"Well what do you guys all think about him" Rias said

"Ara Ara, I think Emiya-kun is a good kid." Akeno said

"Yeah! Shirou even saved me yesterday." Issei said

Rias and I smile to their response, but then we see Yuuto face that is seem to be confused.

"Yuuto, what is it?" Rias ask

"I am not sure but my sacred gear sword birth responding in unusual manner." Yuuto

"Unusual?" I ask

"Well sword birth, for some sort of reason excited when he is near, this remind me of a child meeting his parent after so long. Then when he leave sword birth forced me to move and follow him, as if refuse to be separated from him."

"That is unusual!" Rias said

I agree with Rias it's not normal for a sacred gear to act like that, outside of the Longinus that have it's own consciousness it is not normal.

"Steel…." Koneko suddenly said

"Steel." I ask

"That is what I smell from Senpai every time we met, as if he is a steel himself that had been forged to be the strongest and have gone through many battle."

"?!" Me and the others

Emiya Shirou seriously, who are you?

* * *

**Rias POV**

Well then Issei I shall revive you as a devil, are you prepared?" I ask

"Yes! Gremory-senpai." Issei said

"Call me Buchou! Just like the other members."

"Okay."

I then take out some of my evil piece, then suddenly all of my eight pawn absorbed al inside his body. "!" This kid actually worth 8 pawn what kind potential he have, it seems I hit a jackpot.

"Issei can you materialise your sacred gear, all you need to do is to feel the energy in your left arm." I said

"Okay." Issei said, then he activate his sacred gear

-! I am surprised that the thing that appear is a gaunlet Twice Critical. How can he worth 8 pawn? No, there are case it is not fully awakened.

"Issei, that is your sacred gear, but it seems it have not fully awakened. You need to do trainingto improve your physical strength." I said

"Yes, Buchou!" Issei said

It seems he is a good kid, let's see how far he can ge people, and get some contract. Is what I like to say but to gain some experience by doing one of Koneko job" I said

"Ara Ara, Buchou sure is a worrywart." Akeno said

"S-S-Shut up! Well then Issei please stand above the circle you will be transported to the place then" I said

"Yes!"

Issei then stand above the circle, but he do not disappear. Don't tell me…..

"Wha happen?" Issei ask

"Well it seems you don't have enough demonic power to be transported, how about I lend you my bicycle and you go to the location." Yuuto said

"WHAAAATTT?! What kind of devil appear using bicycle?" Issei said

"You!" Koneko said while pointing her finger at Issei

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Issei said while crying

Huhuhu, it seems my peerage going to be more interesting.

End Chapter

* * *

This is my newest chapter hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5: Just Doing My Work

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 5: Just Doing My work**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I just finished answering the question from Rias and Sona, I am currently doing my work in the restaurant. When I am about to take my break I suddenly see 'That Girl', who you ask it's no other than magical girl Serafall. She is waiting ouside while looking at me.

"Who is that girl? Don't tell me she's your girlfriend you sure work fast kid." Owner said

"Don't say that darling, you shouldn't tease youngster." Owner wife said while chuckling

I am kind of embarrassed at how the two of them teasing me, well for now what really matter is Serafall. I immediately go to Serafall, and go talk to her.

"What you doing here do you need something from me?" Iask her

"Is Serafall not allowed to come and see you, unless I has some business?" She ask while puffed her cheek

"Well, that's not what I meant." I said

"Fufufufu I know! I am just joking, anyway I come here to see you working, so don't mind me."

"Although I am not sure why you want to, but I guess that's okay. How about coming inside then?" I offer her

"Is it okay?" Serafall ask

"Yeah! Might as well eat here, the sushi made by the owner is a real delicacy so you will definitely enjoy it." I said

"Okay " Serafall said

When I bring Serafall inside the owner, his wife, and some regular customer actually end up teasing me and Serafall. Serafall actually blushed several time, I guess they teasing her too much. I also got teased a lot, they said I have fetish for cosplay, and stuff. After finished my work by around 6PM Serafall and I are now having a walk.

"Nee, Shirou it seems my sister grow interested in you. How about joining her peerage?" Serafall said

"Not really interested, If I really need to choose a master I will prefer If she as cute as you!" I said teasingly

"W-W-What?!" Serafall blushed like crazy

"There is no need to act like that you know, it is a joke." I said

"MU!" Serafall then puffed her cheek

"Well, anyway how about we visit some place before returning, I shall be your escort Ms. Serafall." After I said this Serafall face become cheerful again for some reason I also end up being happy.

"Yay ! Let's go to game centre then." Serafall said

"Well, I guess that's okay." I said

She really is like a child, there absolutely nothing she planned she just felt like it and thus she do it. In the end up following her to game centre, we play some game together, such as racing, crane game, and even going to photo boot. After playing some game we also visited several shop as well. We even visited shop that sell cosplay costume, and then we rest in a café to have some food.

"Today ⋆, was fun thanks Shirou." Serafall said

"No problem!" I reply

"Well shall we get home." Serafall said

"As you wish princess." I said

"Mou, don't tease me like that." Serafall said then puffed her cheek again.

After sending her home, I going back to my place myself. Today is really fun, normally I would not care about someone I just met, but she already met me care about her this much. While having this thought I continue walking back to my home.

* * *

**Serafall POV**

After I arrived at my room I immediately take a bath, and prepare to sleep. However I end up remembering the event that happened today

"I don't know what happen to me seriously! Sera feels so complicated" Serafall said

For Serafall who had been born during the civil war in the underworld, and then becoming a Maou immediately she never get a chance to fall in love. It is a fact no Maou other than Sirzech have a family, and even he only take Grayfia as his wife. Not to mention even if she had many people claiming they like her, because of her status as a Maou many people afraid of her. But, Emiya Shirou is a complete mystery despite being normal and have no sacred gear she can tell that he is powerful in fact if they fight she might even lose. For a man other than her fellow Maou to be stronger than her is a very rare occurrence. However Serafall herself don't know whether her feeling for Shirou is real or not.

"Ah! Forget it, this is so unlike Serafall I better rest for now."

* * *

**Issei POV**

My name is Hyoudou Issei I am a new born devil, I've just finished my job visiting our customer. Now I am about to go back home, but then I met some fallen angel by bad luck.

"So you're the brat that Raynare supposed to kill, huh! My name is Kalawarmer, I am told tto kill you." Kalawarmer said

I knew it this person is related to Yuuma, am I going to be killed. No, I refuse to be death, suddenly my gauntlet appear on my hand. The fallen angel suddenly get on her guard.

"Damn! He already awaken to his sacred gear I need to report this first." Kalawamer said nd then take she left

"Phew! I'm saved, better run back to school fast." Issei said

* * *

**Shirou POV**

"It seems me being here in is unnecessary." I said

On my way home, after separating with Serafall I sensed Issei presence and another fallen angel. When I am about to take the fallen angel down, Issei activate his sacred gear, and the fallen angel then escaped.

"So that is sacred gear, first time seeing it activated." I said

I have already use structural analysis on Tsubaki-senpai that has a sacred gear. But, this is the first time I seeing it in action. When I use my structural analysis I found out it is called boosted gear one of the Longinus that can actually kill God. Rather than that I better follow that fallen angel to know their base.

I then masked my presence using my presence concealment artefact that I copy from Gilgamesh. We then arrive at the abandoned church. Using my structural analysis I scan the hall building. It seems there are 4 fallen angel including Kalawamer herself and two of the other three is Raynare and Dohnaseek. There is also a bunch of exorcist, there ae about 30 of them. To be honest I like to destroy them right here and now, but I better do it after gaining more information. After that I go back to my home.

* * *

**Rias POV**

I'm right now in my clubroom, and I am wearing a sour face. Last night I got a call from Issei, and it seems my cute servant have been attacked again yesterday. If only I know their goal here, and because of the cease fire we can't attack those fallen angel. I don't even know their base is located. If only I can ask someone that is not related to the 3 factions to investigate for me. It was then Emiya Shirou appear

"Rias Gemory, I have something to talk about." Shirou said

"What is it?" I ask

"Well, regarding the fallen angel that attacked Issei, it seems they're staying I the abandoned church in the city outskirt." Shirou said

"WHHAATTT?! How did you find that out?" I ask in surprise

"Calm down, it just that yesterday I coincidentally saw Issei get attacked, but he manage to fend off the fallen angel by himself. So after that while hiding my presence I follow her to their base. When I check the place I sense 4 fallen angel and 30 exorcist. They also have a lot of equipment such as gun and light sword. They mostly hiding in the basement room in the church. Using some barrier to conceal their presence." Shirou said

-! I don't believe it I know he is skilled but to think he know how to hide his presence as well. And manage to get so many information in a single day, I really want him in my peerage. However, for now I should be glad that I have one less thing to worry about.

"I am grateful about this information you gather for us, tell me if there is anything you want please tell me." I said

"No, it's okay. Issei might be a pervert, but he is a nice guy just because he has one of the 13 Longinus the Boosted Gear. Doesn't mean they can just kill him." Shirou said

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT?!" I said it in complete surprise

-! How did he find out about this, Issei sacred gear should haven't fully awakened. There is no sure way one can determine the other party sacred gear. Just what is he?!

"Wait, you tell me you recruit him without knowing his sacred gear." Shirou said

"That is not important. How can you know what his sacred gear is? Issei sacred gear hasn't fully awakened." I said

"Well, it is one of the skill I developed for many year. If possible I like to make it a secret." Shirou said

"…I Understand." I said

After that Shirou take his leave and going back to his class. Seriously! Who is that guy?!

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Issei and Asia

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 6: Issei and Asia**

* * *

**Issei POV**

My name is Hyoudou Issei I am a new born devil**. **Yesterday, Buchou and the other member bring me to their extermination of stray devil. She later show me the strength of all the peerage member Kiba as 'Knight' has a very unsual speed, Koneko 'Rook' has strong physical strength and defense, Akeno-san is a 'queen' receive all sort of enhancement. They manage to defeat stray devil almost immediately. I myself merely a 'pawn' that mean I am a mere foot soldier.

Uhhhh, my path as a harem king very long

"Hawaau!" A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor. She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground.

"…A-Are you okay?" I said while I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…" The sister said

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

Then, a wind blows, the Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face.

-!

My heart is taken by her instantly. A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me. Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

I can't say it, there's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with , this girl is it. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her! Is this is a flag!? I'm thinking something selfish like that.

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

* * *

**Flashback Start**

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese." Buchou said

**Flashback End**

* * *

Yeah, its happening just like Buchou said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

"I think I might know where the Church is." I said

I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church.

But is that Church still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" the sister said while smiling, she looks really cute

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!" suddenly there is a boy cry

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

A boy suddenly cry, it seems like he just tripped over. Suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park. Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I then followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The sisters said

She then pats the boy's head gently. Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

Suddenly the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury? Something appears on my mind. —Sacred Gear.

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I once again run into Issei again.

Seriously are we bound by fate or what?

He is together with a girl with sister clothing. Based from what I see, the girl seems to own an abilities to heal any kind of wound. When Issei try to ask about her power her expression change from happy to sad.

After that Issei don't ask anything about her power, and they continue their walk.

I decided to follow them I got a bad feeling about this.

My premonition turn out to be truth, the two of them are going to the direction of fallen angel base.

I prepared to come out to warn Issei, but probably because he is a devil now when he get near to the church his body shivering like crazy. After saying their goodbye, they go their separate way.

"Weird?!" I said

If the girl is someone told to bring Issei to the church, then she will not let Issei go just like that.

I better do some research first, it will not be bad for me to know more about her. I then activate my structural analysis on The Rosario she wear.

-!

I see so that's why.

I guess it is fine for Issei hang out with her but he better not going to the church.

* * *

**Issei POV**

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight.

I understood that she is a good girl. I wonder if I can met her again.

After that I get back to the school and tell my meeting with Asia with the other members

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Buchou said

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." Buchou said

…Are you serious?

Was I in such a serious situation…?

"Not to mention, Issei if the girl really live in that church you say, then she likely involved with the fallen angel." Buchhou said

-!

"What do you mean?" I ask

"It seems Emiya-kun manage to track the base of the fallen angel, and it turnout to be the old abandoned church." Buchou said

"Wait, does that mean Asia planning to kill me as well?" I ask

"No, I don't think so!" Buchou said

"If she had such plan, she will not let you escape so easily, but you still need to be careful around her." Buchou add

…

"…I Understand." I said

"Good!" Buchoou said

I guess I need to give up on taking Asia offer to visit the church, then again that place give me a creep.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Guarding Issei

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 7: Guarding Issei**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

Suddenly I got a call from Rias Gremory, she said she had a favour to ask me.

I wonder where she got my phone number?

"…_I like to ask you to be Issei bodyguard, of course I'm not saying it's for free I will give you some money or all kind of object you want?_" Rias Gremory said

"Well I don't mind, but why me?" I ask

"_You fulfil many criteria, _

_First you're strong enough to beat 2 fallen angel by hand_

_Second you don't have any prejudice against devil_

_Lastly you're someone I think I can trust outside of my peerage and Sona Peerage."_

"If you put it like that, I guess you're right" I said

Well to be honest have experience of guarding a lots of famous people, I even have experience being a bodyguard for United State President from bunch of terrorist, attempting to use satellite weapon to take over the world.

Compared to that guarding Issei will be an easy job.

"Sure! How long will I be his bodyguard?" I said

"_Until my brother or Sona Sister the current Maou manage to contact the fallen angel leader, it seems those trash is ordered by the leader of fallen angel himself_." Rias said

"_This make it hard for us to attack them because of the cease fire from the Three Great Faction, not to mention meeting the fallen angel leader also hard to contact thanks to his easy going attitude."_ Rias Said

"_All I can say it probably at least will take one to two week_." Rias said

"Understood, I take on this job." I said

"_Thanks I make sure to repay you._"

After that she hang up her phone.

"Guess I become Issei stalker now." I said sarcastically

* * *

**Issei POV**

It's late at night, and I'm on my bicycle heading towards a particular house.

Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

It's my first time, so what shall I do?

Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see me?

After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract. I was told before that ordinary human can't detect me, but does it apply to this situation as well?

I'm worried but I realise it when I'm about to push the bell.

The door is open

"Hello, is anyone home." I said

Soon after saying this I notices that there was a corpse. I soon fell on my knee..

"W-w-w-what happened here?" I said

"Oh! Are you the devil this bastard call." Mysterious person voice

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a bishounen.

Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hello! I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ " The priest said

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!" Freed said

I make my gauntlet appear in my hand, and I try to fight him, but he outclass me.

Bang—

"AHHHHH!"

My leg got shot by some strange bullet, I lost my balance. This is it I am going to die, but then….

"Issei-san!" Asia said

Asia suddenly appeared behind that Freed

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" Freed said

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia said

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." Freed said

"…N-No…" Asia said

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…" Asia said

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?" Freed said

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?" Asia said

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed said while laughing

This priest is together with Asia, so he must be a rogue priest. According to Buchou they're bunch hat are exiled

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed

"Noooo!" Asia scream

I thought I am going to die, but suddenly a man wearing a mask resembling a skull, dressed in all black.

Who is he?

* * *

**Shirou POV**

My name is Emia Shiro, and now I am wearing clothing similar to True assassin class I fought in the past.

Why you ask?

Well simply put, it is because I don't want my face to be seen by this rogue priest.

As for why assassin?

It's because this clothing have some presence concealment abilities, and make it easier to follow Issei without being noticed.

But seriously.

My first day being his bodyguard and he run into life and death situation again.

For now I shall beat that Rogue priest I project Dirk (weapon True Assassin use), and then stopped the blade this rogue priest swinging around.

"Who are you? I f you intervene I kill you as well," Freed said

-!

This guy is not bad for a normal human he moved in unbelievable speed, the only one I know that can do the same feet as him without magic is Kuzuki-sensei.

He is the master of Caster in the 5th Holy Grail War, and he is a former assassin himself thus he train his body to an absolute limit.

However I still think Freed is way weaker than Kuzuki-sensei

It's because even if they move at the same speed he still lacking in term of technique and strength.

Truly amateur he must have always relying on his speed and dirty trick only, this make him an easier target for me. I don't need reinforcement.

By using Dirk to deflect all of his attack, I make an opening and land a several blow to him.

Time to end this!

Flash!

When I about to land the decisive blow two fallen angels appear and throw their spear of light, I manage to doge of course. But….

"Hello there Freed you seem to have trouble" Raynare said

"Well I guess we should run from here, for now after all Asia is our priority and this idiot had cause so much noise." Kalawarner said while pointing her finger at Freed.

"Y-Y-Yuuma-chan!" Issei said

That's right the one appearing are Rayare and Kalawarner, because of my mask thay seems not recognising me

However, it seems they no longer interested in Issei

I wonder why?

Anyway this is good for me, if they no longer mean harm for Issei than my job shall be lessened

"Hello there Pervert! Just seeing your face make want to puke, I will kill you right here and now." Raynare said

Yup, my hope crushed just like that

Raynare then throw her spear at Issei Using Dirk I destroy the spear, it seems this is a surprise for them.

Any way my top priority is to bring Issei to safety.

I go to Issei direction and pick him up, I then project the Jewel Sword of Zeltrech.

Unlike the real one I can't make one that can travel to another dimension but by using what I get from it I can do a short teleportation.

I then teleported together with Issei to some park.

And now I shall bring this guy to Occult Research Clubroom, I can't bring this guy to normal hospital.

After all do remember although he don't look like it this guy is a devil.

* * *

**Rias POV**

I'm having tea right now waiting for my cute servant, but suddenly someone give me knock on the door

I am shocked that it was a man in all black wearing some weird mask, and immediately on my guard

But, then e show me his face

It was Shirou and it seems he is bringing Issei who is wounded

He tell me that Issei client got killed by some rogue priest

He also tell me it seems that those fallen angel no longer interested in Issei and they have a new goal that is still unknown

However it seems it's related to the girl called Asia

"Anyway I'm just bringing this guy back, and sorry for letting him get gun wounds." Shirou said

"No, it's okay with 2 fallen angel and a priest it is a miracle you manage to escape." I said

After tht Shirou seeing himself out of the room.

I wonder why I got a feeling Issei-kun going to be involved in much more danger.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Issei and Asia 2

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschooll DxD**

**Chapter 8: Issei and Asia 2**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

Today I already told the store owner and the school, about being absent

The reason is to guard Issei

Because of his wound Issei had been absent today, so I had been guarding his home

Seriously for someone so weak he sure attract strange thing

He seems depressed about having to leave Asia with those guy

From his point of view those fallen angel and rogue priest must be a scum

And leaving an innocent girl like Asia must have been bad for his heart

However it can't be helped, after all bringing Asia who is associate with fallen angel might and a sacred gear owner might cause dissatisfaction from the fallen angel side

Then, I see Issei going out from his home

I don't know whether he is an idiot or what, but he probably going outside to have his lunch

I follow him close the hall time, then

"…Asia?" Issei

"…Ise-san?" Asia

Yup, it was Asia.

* * *

**Issei POV**

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district.

It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

Seeing the chance, I help her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down.

While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute.

Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

She takes a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?

'What do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. Is Church like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park?

She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something.

When she saw me, she seemed relieved.

I wanted to ask her but that might been a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.

We then go to the game center to play some game

I'm currently playing racing game with Asia.

After we finish the game I thought about going to other place

But then,

I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?" I said

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…" Asia said

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!" I said

"Eh? B-But…!" Asia said

"It is okay, no worry." I said

Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane.

I had a hard time getting it.

I finally managed to get it on my sixth try!

I made a victory pose and took Rache-kun which I just dropped out. I then give it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what I said to her., but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

…Her words makes me shy.

But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural.

Well, never mind!

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game centre.

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I never would imagine that Issei able to actually flirting with girl properly.

I thought he will just bring the girl to the love hotel

Well that just show that he have a pure side

After getting out of the game center I continue to follow them

Right now, they're visiting some park

It seems they're in a middle of conversation

"Issei-san! Why is it that you walk strangely since just now?"

"It just the wound still hasn't healed."

"That's terrible, you should have told me about it."

Green light appear on Asia hand.

"Please try move." Asia said

"Oh! It healed already." Issei said

"That's good to hear" Asia said

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a Sacred Gear, right?" Issei ask

"Yes, it is." Asia answer

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is." Issei said

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all." Asia said

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?" Issei said

….

She then started crying

"WAAAHHH! Don't cry please, I'm sorry." Issei said out loud

"No, it isn't Issei-san fault." Asia said while wiping her tear

"I-Issei-san would you mind hearing my story." Asia said

She then tell her story

Yeah this is exactly the same story I read using structural analysis on her belonging back then

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

But, this resulting the people calling her traitor and people even start calling her a witch.

Not to mention, normally there are no way people can heal devil, because their demonic energy prevent healing abilities to work.

There are only a few method devil can heal themselves.

So it is no strange she is deemed as witch

After I finished recalling that memory I see

I look back at the two of them

* * *

**Asia POV**

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." I said

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." I said

Yeah, if I give up now I can never have friends

"Well then I shall become you friend. No, we are already friends." Issei-san said

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number." Isse-san said

…..-!

I then started crying

"…Why?" I said

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" Issei-san said

"So let's stay together from now on" Issei said

My tear start to fall I can't help but cry

Oh lord!

Thank you so much, for letting me meeting Issei-san

I who never made a single friend, able to meet this person

Although he is a devil, he also my first friend

If it's now I think I can die in peace.

"It's impossible." Raynare said

"After all you're going to die for our sake today." Raynare said

A voice which rejects all my thoughts.

When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I become speechless.

I see so it is time

I then stand and go to that person direction

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Raynare! You bastard, what do you want?" I said

"Don't call my name easily insect." Raynare said

"Mittelt you better kill this trash, I am going to bring Asia with me." Raynare

"Y-y-y-yes!" Mittelt said while shaking her voice

I then see my opponent.

The so called Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

RAAARRREEEE!

I scream at my heart at the sight of this kid, but she is a fallen angel she definitely stronger than me.

I prepare myself to fight, but it seems there is no need to

A person with a red hair appear before us.

It is Emiya Shirou

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I give up!

Seriously how many time did this guy will be attacked.

This is already the fourth time

Then again my E-rank luck must got something to do with it

When I see the little girl called Mittelt preparing to attack Issei

I immediately subdue her

Using black key I aim at the kid shadow

She then stopped moving

"I-I-I can't move." Mittelt

"You again! Dammit!" Raynare said

"Asia come with me!" Raynare said

I like to subdue Raynare as well but when she see me, she left almost immediately using teleportation spell.

"W-Wait!" Issei said

Damn, from the look of his face he definitely planning to save Asia

Based on what that trash said, they plan to sacrifice Asia life

I better tell Rias Gremory about this situation first

I then grab Issei shoulder

"Issei!" I said

"What is It now?" Issei said angrily

"I know, you want to save that girl, but now we need to contact your master first, plus we got this girl to tell us their plan." I said while pointing at Mittelt

After hearing that Issei calmed down.

Anyway we need to act fast, time is scarce

**End Chapter **


	9. Chapter 9: Little Fallen Angel

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 9: Little Fallen Angel**

* * *

**Mittelt POV**

My name is Mittelt, I am 12 years old this year

I am the child resulted from marriage between two fallen angels.

A years ago my mother brought me to Grigory base and telling me to join their forces as a trainees.

The period will last for 2 years

But!

Not long after that, I met them the 3 crazy fallen angel Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohanseek

Despite being the lowest of middle class fallen angel, they're so cocky and do whatever they want.

I end up being treated as their servant,

I wish to go back home, but my parent will be sad if I don't even pass being a trainee

One day they drag me to some mission Azazel-sama give us

Originally our mission is observe the boy named Hyoudou Issei to know more about his sacred gear.

If it's useful Azazel-sama told us to recruit him.

However, Raynare and the others choose to kill him because they're bored.

Now, they even plan to take away a sacred gear from their owner by using some ritual

And when I got caught by the enemy, Raynare didn't even think twice to abandon me.

The man with red hair suddenly getting closer to me

Suddenly my body can move again, but because it's so sudden I fall on my knee

I am so scared, my hall boy shivering

According to Raynare, thhe one that beat Dohanaseek and ripped his wing is a certain red haired boy. And Dohnaseek is the strongest of the three

Based on the expression Raynare made this guy is definitely the same person

I definitely going to get killed now

Suddenly he come offering his am

"You okay there?" The red haired boy said while giving a warm smile

Suddenly all my anxiousness disappear, instead I feel my heart beat fast, but not from fear.

I wonder, what is this feeling?

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I've just made the black key disappear and release her from her restrain, but losing her balance she fall.

I then offer my arm to help her stand up

"You okay there?" I said

"Y-y-yes, thank you." Mittelt said while being embarrassed

"I have some question I like to ask. Do you mid answering them?" I said

She then wear a bitter expression

"Do I have a choice?" Mittelt said

"Well, if you don't want to answer, you can go back to your base now." I said

….

""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"" Mittelt and Issei scream at the same time

They make one heck of an unbelievable face,

That must be the most stupid expression I've ever seen

"What?" I said

""Not 'what'. How can you let me/she go just like that?"" Issei and Mittelt said in complete synch

"Well, it's not like I can't predict what the other fallen had in mind! Plus I don't like forcing children to answer my question." I said

This is my honest opinion

I've work many years as an executor and I had killed many people, but I never once kill children

The main reason is because they all remind me of Illyasviel Von Einzbern my step sister, during the 5th Heaven's feel she is the only one I failed to save.

Eventhough I manage to protect Rin and Saber

Although I manage to beat Alter Saber, Gilgamesh, Lancer, Caster, True Assassin, Assassin, Berserker, the masters, a thousands of fake servant summoned by Sakura, surpassed my alternate version 'Archer' who is also Counter Guardian.

And even after I manage to save Sakura and Rider

I fail to save Illya, she used up her remaining live energy that can only support her for several months

And use the Third True Magic, and save me

* * *

**Flashback Start**

"Why did you save me?" I ask

"Because you said it's the job of the elder sibling to protect younger sibling. And I am the older one between the two of us." Illya said

**Flashback End**

* * *

I may have been a hero thanks to that war, but I'm a failure as a brother

Since then, although I don't really abandon my ideal like Archer did

My Justice must have become more selfish

I am prepared to abandon people I don't know to save those I care about.

But, never will I kill children.

I may have become even more twisted and broken that is undeniable

But!

This is my decision, and will not regret it.

-!

I turn around and see the two of them looking at me with confused face

"Sorry about that, just remembering unpleasant memory." I said

….

They still look at me with the same expression

I must have been staying still for too long

"Well Issei for now let's go back to your master place!" I said to Issei

"And, Mittelt will you go with us or will you got back" I ask

I then look at Mittelt and waiting her answer.

* * *

**Mittelt POV**

I don't know why, but I seems prefer to follow this people

Despite they're supposed to be an enemy, they don't seem to be evil

On the other hand, Raynare and the other is trash of society

Not to mention the expression he made when he doesn't like forcing children is definitely for real.

Although that also mean he considered me as a child.

"Fine, I will cooperate with you." I answer

"I understand, shall we go now." Red haired boy said

"U-u-un-understood." I said nervously

After that all three of us go to the Kuoh academy

* * *

**Rias POV**

Suddenly Shirou and Issei appear in the clubroom bringing a fallen angel child. She is called Mittelt.

She explain to us that he girl named Asia will go through some ritual in order to rob her sacred gear. If sacred gear, taken away the host will die, because sacred gear attached to one soul.

She also told us that all of the attack Issei receive is an independent action from the 3 fallen angels.

"That's all I know, I don't know anything else." Mittelt

"Thank you Mittelt" I said

"Buchou, please I like to save Asia." Issei said

I understand Issei feeling I really do, but…

"We can't Issei" I said

Issei then look at me with a confused expression, as if that he is saying 'why'

"Although the information likely to be the truth, we still have no proof for their action, there is also a chance the fallen angel use this to initiate war."

"…..But!" Issei said

"I know want you want to say. But Mittelt herself that there is a lot of preparation, so there is a chance the ritual is not going to be done today." I said

"…I understand." Issei said

"Oh! I almost forgot Issei."I call him

"Yeah?"

"You must be thinking that pawn is the weakest piece right" I said

"Am I worng?" Issei ask

"Pawn has one ability called 'promotion', it can be activated when you're in enemy territory such as Church or I allow you to promote." I said

"I see! Just like in chest I can promote myself as either knight, rook, bishop, or queen."

"That's correct! Well that's all, you may leave." I said

Issei then leave the room, soon Shirou and Mittelt follow him

I hope they back home safely, then again I know they had no plan to go back

* * *

**Shirou POV**

Although Rias Gremory said all that I know, based on her word she want Issei to go and save Asia

This is probably for the best

Because Raynare definitely plan to do the ritual today, based on her word back at the park

She probably don't even care whether this is going to success or not.

Raynare is one that is blinded during her pursuit for power

I know many of her type, she don't care about gaining power she only dislike those with power

Born feeling inferior from everyone around her, thus she trample those that are weaker than herself

This type of people will do anything to other people, as long as they're save

Raynare remind me of crazy bastard I know during my day as a new executor,

He born in the wealth family and a Magus family at that

He often buy and kidnap people that have magic circuit, and took away their magic circuit.

Only to put it in the flask, to be part of his question.

All of the people he buy death because of the operation.

When I get the order to kill him, he actually begging for his life

"All I want is to live peacefully please spare me." He said while sobbing

I can't forgive this man, all of the people he kill are all civilian unaware of magic they just born with magic circuit.

So I kill him without a second thought

It's not like I don't know what he is saying

This man, despite being born in magus family, have only 10 Magic circuit and poor quality at that.

In this aspect he is similar to Shinji Matou my former school friend that born in Matou clan without magic circuit he can't help, but seeing Sakura with eye full of hatred

However, I know that they're wrong those with power also being tortured by their power

Illya and a man called Shiki Tohno are perfect example

Illya having a body with high amount of prana, had to go through many magic circuit transplant when she is a kid just to be a vessel for the Holy Grail.

Shiki Tohno, the lover of Arcueid Brunestud one of the True Ancestor that didn't harm human

He is a man I met by chance, when I hunting Dead Apostle

He is tortured by the fact he has a Mystic Eye that can see the line and root of death itself allowing him to kill even God.

He seal his mystic eye with his glasses, but from time to time he still can still see the line of death

After meeting them I know for sure jealous of people just because they have power you don't is idiotic

I then see Issei made a face full of determination it seems that he made his decision.

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Shirou! I like to save Asia, no matter what Buchou said" I said

"If you don't want to go that's fine I will go by myself." I said

This is my honest feeling, I know Shirou is strong.

However, I don't want to involve him in my business

"Are you an idiot? I-If you go alone you definitely going to die!" Mittelt said while maing face full of worry

She really is a good kid, guess fallen angel are all bad.

"I understand, I shall go with you. After all I am your bodyguard for now." Shirou said

""We will also help"" two mysterious voice

Suddenly two figure appear its Kiba and Koneko-chan

"Issei-kun, me and Koneko will also lend our strength" Kiba said

"Issei-senpai seems to care a lot for this person, so I shall lend you my aid his one time." Koneko-chan said

"Yeah! Not to mention if we want proof for their crime, I think we can find one in their base. Buchou is just being to careful." Kiba said

"It seems we've got quiet of fire power here. Mittelt I want you to stay with Gremory and Himejima make sure they don't follow us. Here I lend you one of my phone contact me in cas of anything happen." Shirou said

"U-u-u-unnderstood!" Mittelt said

"Okay, shall we go now?" Shirou said

"""Yeah!""" Me, Kiba, Koneko answer

Asia I will definitely save you

**End Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Saving the Princess

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 10: Saving the Princess (Extra long chapter)**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

Me, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko finally arrive at the church

I use my structural analysis to check on the situation

There are around 10 exorcist on the church itself, and 2 fallen angel Dohnaseek and Kalawarner

Raynare and that crazy priest (Freed) is underground with over 20 others exorcist along with them

I then tell the situation inside to the other three

"You sure have a lot of ability, it is a waste you're not part of our master peerage." Kiba said

Koneko and Issei also nod

"Leave that for now, it seems they're about to start their so called ritual so we better act fast." I said

"""Understood!""" The three answer

"For now I will act as the bait, reconsidering that Dohnaseek guy still had some grudge because I rip his wing one time he will definitely attack me and will not care about you guys. That guy have a lot of pride from what I get, even if his wing able to grow back his pride will not forgive for being defeated by me." I said

They all nod

"The rest of the group must have also aware of my existence, according to Mittelt te exorcist seems to be wary of me. When I fight those guys, you all need to go underground, and save Asia that's the plan." Shirou

"Will you be okay?" Koneko ask

"No problem, I worry more about you guys. Freed and Raynare may have been idiot, but their fighting skill something I recognised, and there is many exorcist along with them." I said

"On the other hand I will only beat 2 fallen angel, one already weakened and few exorcist." I said

"Okay! But, how will youmake an opening for us?" Issei said

"You just wait and see. You only need to focus on going to go to the underground passage when you see the chance" I said

I then walk to the entrance of the church and open the door

When Dohnaseek see my face he wear a face full of anger

"YOOOOOOUUUU BAAAASSSSTTAARRRDDD!" Dohnaseek shout loudly

He then try to charge at me, but...

"Trace On!" I said my aria

Then, several blade appear before me, they all nothing but a normal blade, but it shoul be enough

Every single of it aimed to the direction of the Exorcist and the two fallen angel.

"Fire!"

The blade then fly away and take down 3 of the exorcist

The rest hem of manage to dodge, but there is no problem this is within my expectation

My main gain is not defeating them using those blade

"Explode!"

All of the sword suddenly explode,

Each of those blade are filled with my od just like broken phantasm.

It just that that explosion really small compared to those broken phantasm that can practically destroy about half of the city if I give an extra effort

And it only taken out two more exorcist.

However, they serve their purpose!

"Now!" I shout

After that the three of them, with their full speed going to the altar

"Hei" Koneko said while delivered a punch to the altar, showing the underground passage

Kalawarnaer try to stop them but I shot Gandr at her,

Yup you hear correctly

After year of training I am now able to shot Gandr just like any other magus

This is forcing her to dodge to the side

All of them finally go through the passage now

* * *

**Kiba POV**

I just see something unbelievable

I see Emiya Shirou creating many blade out of thin air

It is similar my sword birth, but that's the end of it's similarity

He then shot those blade like they're bullet or something, and it even explode

He then also shoot some magical energy that give a very ominous feeling about it

I'm really glad he is an ally instead of an enemy

Now is our turn, we will do our job properly

* * *

**Shirou POV**

Now, that the kids have pass through the passage I better finish this quickly

Dohnaseek come charging straight me like an idiot

I then use one of my abilities I copy it from someone else.

"No Secondd Strike." I call the technique name

This is something I pick on during my day as executor

Back then, one crazy bastard of a magus try summon a servant without the Grail influence

It is a fact that even the weakest servant can't be defeated by even army or many magus

It is normal to want to summon a servant

The Magus sacrifice the life of almost a third of city population in order to summon the servant and the rest of the city to maintain it's presence,

When I arrive there it had turned into a ghost town

But, even then all he got is false servant named Li Shuwen.

Similar to Assassin that Caster summoned.

He is a servant without real noble phantasm instead he have a several techniques comparable to one

Among them Second Strike is an amazing tehnique

This technique skew his target's nervous and circulatory systems as well as Magic circuits. It disrupts the internal Magic Circuits like a tornado, in Servants case, the Master prana connection can no longer function properly, although all this is but temporary in cas the opponent survive the attack that is.

Using my structural analysis on the fake servant I manage to learn all of his technique

After many years of training it I manage to perfect it

I use this technique on Dohnaseek that charge at me

"UAAAGGHHH" Dohnaseek Scream

His body practically destroyed

All of his rib destroyed and stabbing his heart.

After that he got pushed for several meter and even the wall behind him got crushed as well

Despite already hitting the wall Dohnaseek body still flying like a bullet

He continue crush several tree around the church area

Only after his body hitting some hard rock did his body stopped moving

This time I use a technique that was meant to kill, Dohnaseek definitely died this time

The rest of the exorcist was stunned on what I just did, and so does Kalawarner

Without even given them the change to react I beat the remaining exorcist bare handed all that's left is Kalawarner

Probably out of fear she's actually trying to flee

However I summon my bow and summon my arrow (note: not noble phantasm) filled it with Od, and shoot it

The arrow pierce Kalawarner heart and she die

I finally finish here, time to help the Issei and the others

* * *

**Issei POV**

After passing through the stair we arrived at the underground floor

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!" Freed said

It's that white haired shitty Priest!

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!" Freed Said

He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!" Freed said while laughing

"Shut up!" I shout

"Sacred Gear!" I shout and cal my sacred gear

A red gauntlet appears on my left arm.

Kiba draw his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan—

Huh! I'm so shocked that my eyes are about to pop out.

GOGOGO…

Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"….Get Smashed" Koneko-chan said

Freed then move to the side and dodge the attack

SWIFT.

When I thought Kiba went ahead, he has already disappeared. He's so fast that I can't see him!

GIIN!

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light.

They clash several time, and because they're too fast I don't know how to support Kiba

"Impressive. You are quite strong. Maybe I should go all out" Kiba said

Kiba then summon a darkness sword out of nowhere

The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" Freed ask

He seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light." Kiba answer

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?" Freed ask

"Yes!" Kiba answer

"Damn!" Freed shout, then aim his gun at Kiba

Like I let you!

"Promotion [Rook]!" I promote myself

I promote myself to Rook and charge at Freed

He then fire his gun

But, with [Rook] trait I manage to repel the bullet

Then, my left fist hit the Priest's face.

Freed finally defeated, I am so happy this is my first win!

But, the rest of the exorcist suddenly appear

"Issei-kun leave here to us, and go save Asia." Kiba said

Koneko also nod

"Thanks!" I said

I then run straight to the room in which Asia supposed to be at

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Asiaaa!" I shout

Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"…Ise-san?" Asia said

"Yeah! I've come to save you!" I said

I smile at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now." Raynare said

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Asia scream in pain

When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" Raynare said

"YOOOOUUUUUU MOOONNNSSSSTEEEEERRRRR!" I shout

How can I not shout Asia is dead right in front of me, and it's all her this scum fault.

I materialise my Gear again

[Boost!]

It let out a voice it never said before, but I don't pay attention to it

I charge at her, but only a push from her hand I got thrown to the wall

Dammit, why am I so weak

Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!

Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?

I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil

"Don't give up yet, Issei!" A sudden voice

I look to the voice direction it was Shirou

He then walk straight toward Asia body, and release her from the cross

"It's useless kid, nothing can save her now!" Raynare said

What are you planning to do shirou? I ask in my head

* * *

**Shirou POV**

When I pass through the stair I see Kiba and Koneko fighting the rogue priest

I thought it will be better to help them, but they told me to help Issei instead

I immediately go to support Issei

When I arrive to the room I see Issei charging to Raynare

I also see that Asia girl no longer breathing

Guess I need to use 'that'!

I then go through pass the fallen angel and release her from the cross

"It's useless kid, nothing can save her now!" Raynare said

I couldn't bother with her

I focus my mind to project 'that'

"Trace On!" I said

Then, Avalon appear in my hand

This is but the copy of the one in my body

However this should be enough

I then put Avalon inside of her body.

Asia start to breathe again

"She's Alive!" Hyoudou shout in surprise

"How…?" Raynare ask with the dumb face

"Issei will you mind beat this Fallen Angel yourself. I'm busy healing Asia here." I said

"In order to heal her completely we need to get back her sacred gear." I add

"Okay! Leave it to me, I beat this crow just look at me." Issei said

[Boost!]

Suddenly Issei gauntlet change it's form, it seems his sacred gear had fully awakened

However both Raynare and Issei don't seems to notice it

Issei charge once again and being pushed back, but no long after he is down he immediately get up once again

Issei you better show that you can save this girl and overcome this trial

* * *

**Asia POV**

Today is really fun, it's because I manage to make my first friend Issei-san

Although he is a Devil he is kinder than anyone I know

I have this warm feeling inside of me just by being near him

Despite this is going to be the day I die I have no regret

Issei-san even go all the way here to save me

This is enough I can go rest in peace now

But….

When I feel that I lost my consciousness, suddenly I felt there is light entering my body

The light is very fragile thing, but at the same time very strong

I don't know how to describe it

It as if, even if they're crushed they will immediately stand once again not knowing defeat

I then opened my eye, and I see someone sitting next to me

I can't see him clearly because my eye is blurry

But, I can tell that he is a good person, and the one that give me this light

He seems to notice that I am awake

"Have you awaken child?" He said

"…..Who…. are….you?" I ask

"All I can say I am a friend." He said

"You better rest for now Issei putting his life on the line for you, so you better rest to get your strength back." He said

I know this is weird, but at that moment for some sort of reason I can only think of one person.

"M….My Lord!" I said

After that I lost my consciousness once again

**Shirou POV**

She must have been really tired, to think she actually mistaken me as her Lord

I then look at Issei once again

He got pushed back again this is already the third times

[Boost!]

Raynare must be frustrated because every time Issei went down, and get up he got stronger

Issei Sacred Gear indeed has the ability to double his strength every 10 seconds, almost without limit as long as his body can take burden from the power boost.

However that is not the only thing

Issei is similar to me when I am younger

Despite being tattered

Despite being so weak

Despite knowing we can change anything

We refuse to accept that, we get up so many times to beat an opponent right in front of us

Even if we must sacrifice an arm or two

Even if we must sacrifice our life

None of it is matter as long as we can protect the people we want to protect

Issei will definitely grow strong in the future, and even might be able to surpass God himself

But now he need to surpass this trashy Angel

Right now this is his only chance to defeat Raynare

Rayanre still can't use [Twilighr Healing], and she still don't know Issei sacred gear

[Boost!]

Issei get up once again, and this time landing a solid blow at Raynnare!

Booom!

Raynare got thrown away being Issei punch, and fly straight to the wall

The wall behind her got destroyed along with her.

It seems it's finally over.

**Issei POV**

I did it

I beat Raynare

With this I can save Asia

"Good work you actually manage to defeat the Fallen Angel." Someone voice

I look back and see that it is Buchou

Akeno-san, Mittelt, Kiba, and Koneko are together with her

"It seems that you have been defeated by my servant, well it is your fault to underestimating Issei." Buchou said while looking at Raynare

"Dammit! How can I lost to this insect with only [Twice Critical]" Raynare said

"Tell me! Do Issei gauntlet still look like [Twice Critical] to you?" Shirou said

I suddenly hear Shirou voice, and see my gaunlet

It had changed it's form.

"His Sacred Gear is called [Boosted Gear] one of the 13 Longinus. It's power is double his strength every 10 second. Given enough time he will be able to kill God" Buchou said

"A-a-a Longinus, This insect is the host of the Longius." Raynare said

Is my Sacred Gear really that big of a deal

Well Buchou did say it can kill God, so it must be amazing

"Well it's time to die Fallen Angel, I need you to return [Twilight Healing]. To Asia now." Buchou said

"Are you crazy? You can't lay a finger on me, Azazel-sama is the one that give me my mission." Raynare said

This bitch!

"Oh! You don't hae to worry just now Serafall-sama had just contact the leader of Grigori himself." Buchou said

"Thanks to the fact we have someone from your side to support our claim. Azazel have allowed us to use force to subdue you guys." Buchou said while hugging Mittelt from behind

UUUUOOOOOHHHHH!

If I am in that position and feel Buchou breast on my back I will go crazy

I having this thought while wearing perverted face, suddenly I got elbowed by someone

"….You're the worst!" Koneko said

Koneko-chan said

"MITTELT YOU!" Raynare shout

It seems she make Mittelt scared. Mittelt expression is that one that is horrified to someone that has been abusing her

Seriously just how low this trash can get!

"Well time to die." Buchou said

Buchou then raise her magical energy, and make sphere of destruction

Based on what Aken-san said

Getting hit by a single shot won't allow you to leave any trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all.

She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess"

"N-N-No, I don't wanna die" Raynare said terrified

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Raynare said

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" Raynare said

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…" I said

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away." Buchou said

Raynare then gone without a trace leaving only Asia Sacred Gear

* * *

**Rias POV**

"I must say, that I'm surprised." I said

"What did you use to in order to make her stay alive this long?" I ask

"I feel a Holy energy from her, but it doesn't cause us any harm, which mean it isn't exactly a Holy object." I said

"That's a gentleman secret, after all a man without secret will not be popular." Shirou said while making a smile

I'm shocked at his answer, but then me and Akeno can't help but smile

"Ara Ara it seems Shirou-kun is gentleman that care about his image." Akeno said while smiling

Shirou shiver from Akeno smile he must has noticed that Akeno is a sadist

"Well that's fine I guess I will not poke any further. Here [Twilight Healing] I let you be the one that will return this to her" I said

"My pleasure, Rias Gremory." Shirou said

"Rias-senpai" I said

"?" Shirou seemed confused

"You should call me that, it feels weird to be call by my full name. You always seems way too formal, you also called the member of the student council you close with their family name. You might want to start calling people by their first name, starting from me and my peerage." I said

….

"...Sigh…. I understand Rias-senpai." Shirou said

"Good!" I said

I then hand over [Twilight Healing] to him, He then return I to her body

With this Asia shall be saved

That's what I thought something weird, Asia didn't get better at all

* * *

**Shirou POV**

This is bad, it seems because the ritual is rushed Asia body weakened, and unable to contain [Twilight Healing] power

"Wh-What happened?" Issei ask

I then explain the situation to Issei, it seems he is shocked by this fact

"No way, then does that mean there is no way to save Asia?" Issi ask

….

"ANSWER ME SHIROU!" Issei shout at me

"This is a lie, right. There is a way to save her., right? Issei said

I frowned after hearing his word

It's not like there is no method, but…

"…..Issei….-san!" Asia said

It seems she still enough strength to stay conscious

"Issei-san you came I'm so happy." Asia said while smiling

"Of course…sob…. I will, we are…sob… friends after all." Issei said while crying

I feel like my heart got teared apart after seeing this

It remind me so much when Illya died in front of me

Then, suddenly Asia looking at my direction

"M-My Lord is that you?" Asia said

She still saying that

Everyone then look at my direction

I make a troubled face, and it seems that the other finally understand that the other know as well that she is mistaken

"….My Lord…. I have request to you?" Asia said

Everybody, then looking at me again

Their face as if saying 'What will you do?'

Ahhhh! Forget it, might as well do the part!

"What is it child?" I ask

"I…..know that… I make a selfish request, but…. I want to live…. together with Issei-san for a little longer." Asia said

I see it comes to that after all

Issei and the other's already crying seeing Asia

I guess that is the only way left!

"Then child, I present you with 2 choice:

1\. You can die here, but you can enter heaven, and judged fairly there.

2\. You may live and will stay with Issei, and be reincarnated as a Devil, and never be able to enter Heaven.

Which one will you choose child?" I said

I then look at Rias-senpai direction, then she nod understanding what I mean

That is correct, if she reborn as a Devil her body will get a power boost, and may be able to contain [Twilight Healing] in her body.

"…I see. Then, I want to be a Devil." Asia answer firmly

"I-I-I like to stay together with Issei-san, may I?" Asia ask while looking at Issei

"Of course, you can." Issei answer while still crying

Rias-senpai then take out her bishop pieces, and put it on Asia body

Asia then lost her consciousness, but her breathing back to normal

Issei then cry out of happiness

* * *

**The next day (Shirou POV)**

The next day Rias gone to the student council room it seems she need to submit some document, and to ask Sona-kaichou help for Asia transfer

It seems that Asia will transfer in this school by the end of this week.

Oh yeah, Asia also now live in Issei home

What surprised me is that it seems Issei parent is more than willing to accept her, well that is one thing less to worry about.

As for Mittelt for now she is staying with Rias, it seems that Rias helping her in making report to the Grigori

I seems she will go back to Grigori headquarters by tomorrow it seems.

She seems a bit sad to have separated from us, so I said this

"You can come to my place if you want to visit us, ny time you want"

After I said that she cheered up and nod.

Well I guess this is what you call Happy End

I shouldn't be involved with anything strange for a while now

Oh! How I wish to punch myself when I'm thinking that

From now on I will be involved with a lot more strnge thing

I will also be more involved with Issei and the others more than I want, but this is will be told on another day

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting a Familiar

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 11: Getting a Familiar**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I suddenly got a call from Rias and Sona, they told me to visit them in the Occult Research Club (ORC) Clubroom.

A week after the incident, it seems that Rias-Senpai and Sona-Kaichou invite me to go together with them to the Familiar forest

According to their story there this forest where you can catch many types of Familiar

I must admit, I have an interest in obtaining Familiar

Because unlike my world, this world still has a lot of mythical beast

Although they're residing in the Underworld or Heaven

Back in my world this thing does not exist,

I come up with a theory that Underworld and Heaven is like another side of a coin in this world, which meant, although they seem different they're still one and the same.

Anyway, that's not really matter right now

According to them there is a person that willing to help us catch Familiar. However, he will accept one peerage per month. And both Sona-Kaichou and Rias Senpai have a new member in their peerage

Issei and Asia (Rias Gremory peerage)

Saji Genshirou (Sona Sitri peerage)

Because of that now Rias-Senpai, Akeno-Senpai, Sona-Kaichou, and Tsubaki-Senpai are borrowing a tennis court. It seems like they will settle this with Tennis game. The rule is a standard Doubles Tennis game.

It seems I will tag along to whoever win this game

This is supposed to be a simple game, but all of the students that seeing all of the top 4 beauty of the school end up watching the game

There has been quite a lot of crowd gathered here

What makes me worry is that these 4 girls actually use magic in the game, but all the crowd is too focused on the girls themselves and no one even noticing the use of magic

I seriously worry about my fellow schoolmate future

In the end, none of them come out victorious and the game ended with a tie.

After the crowd disappear, they switched into a new game called Dodgeball, this time they borrow the gymnasium

However, because this time the hall member of the two peerage participated, and they all use magic outside of the three newbies, the gymnasium almost collapses

Suddenly I see a ball filled with an unbelievable amount of magic power aimed at Issei most important place.

* * *

**Issei POV**

My name is Hyoudou Issei, just now my most important thing had been crushed

It's so painful

"Ise-San, are you okay?" Asia ask

No, I'm not okay, but there is no way I can say that

"Please show me the place that is wounded." Asia said

"NOOOOO! Asia I'm really okay, please don't worry"

""But, Issei-San seems to be in a lot of pain." Asia said

She extends her arm to my important place

UUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Too destructive

I suddenly pass out because loss of blood from nosebleed

During that time it seems we managed to win the game

* * *

**Shirou POV**

We finally arrived in the so called familiar forest, using magic portal

Damn, I really need to learn this spell I should probably ask Rias-Senpai and Sona-Kaichou

In my world the only one can use teleport whenever he wants is Zelretch, and this is because magical knowledge he obtain in all of the world his visit.

Possibly Rin has also mastered this, although I'm not really sure.

"GOT IT!"

Suddenly some person say the line of famous anime characters called A*h Ke***um!

He looks like an old a man and wear cloth similar to that anime character

"My name is Zatouji, I am a familiar master. No matter what kind of familiar it is I can help you catch it."Zatouji said

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? A fast one? Or one with poison?" Zatouji said

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?" Issei said

Satooji-san smiles at my question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!" Zatouji said

Even if it hasn't been caught, it's a Maou level!

No matter how I look at it, it looks like the Last Boss which appears in an RPG!

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!" Issei said in response

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" Zatouji said

He was shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. …. Hmm? I can't sense it being friendly from the illustration. Even if it looks like this, maybe it specialises in sewing and making green tea?

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful, right?" Zatouji add

…..

Crap, I can't keep this feeling I'm keeping inside me.

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?" Issei asks Rias-Senpai for confirmation

"Now, Now. It's just a joke based on your look you must want one beautiful familiar, I recommend Undine." Zatouji said while looking at Issei

"UUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHH! You're the best Familiar master" Issei shout

Seriously, this pervert never gets tired is he, I wonder where he gets his energy from

We then walked until we reach the lake

Zatouji then pointing his finger to the certain part of the lake

"That is an Undine" Zatouji said

"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Issei shout in shock

The thing that appears in front of us is a body builder. Its height probably over 1.8 meters, and have an unbelievable amount of muscle

"DON'T YOU DARE CLAIM THAT THING AS THE BEAUTIFUL UNDINE, NO MATTER HOW YOU SEE IT THAT PERSON IS A BODY BUILDER" Issei shout

Issei said all that while crying blood

"But, that is a woman and a small one at that."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Issei shout trying to escape from reality

I then use structural analysis on the Undine and it seems it have an amazing defense ability

"Issei how about you pick that?" I said

* * *

**Issei POV**

Suddenly my friend said to me to pick a monster as my Familiar.

It feels like I'm being stabbed behind my back

"W-Why?" I ask, shaking my voice

I said this while tear of blood comes out of my eye

"Well Undine has an amazing defense ability, your sacred gear is the type that needs time to use it full extend. This guy here will be useful to buy you enough time" Shirou said

"I see, that make sense." Buchou agreeing

"NOOOOOOOO! I refuse no matter what logic there is, I WILL ONLY MADE HAVE A CONTRACT WITH SOMETHING RELATED TO MY HAREM" I shout

I shout so loudly that I think the hall forest hear my voice

* * *

**Shirou POV**

After that, I ask Rias-Senpai a permission to look around by myself

She told me to return to our original place in 30 minutes

I go deep into the forest and look around for the mythical beast, but for some reason I don't sense any presence at all

I use my structural analysis and I found one presently.

Based on the look of it this area is probably this creature territory, then it must be quite strong

I'm wondering, what kind creature is it?

So I go into the creature's direction, then I see…

"… A Pegasus…." I said

Pegasus is one of the best known creatures in Greek mythology. He is a winged divine stallion usually depicted as pure white in color. It is something only God and famous hero ride. It's also famous for its fighting abilities.

Then, my eye and the creature met

Me and him probably can see that both of us is one that fated for battle

I use my structural analysis on it, to check his element and it is wind

Mean it has high mobility

For me who lack mobility in the air, this Pegasus is a the best partner possible

But, will it even admit me as it's Rider

Suddenly the creature coming closer to me, but I don't feel hostility

It's rather a look of wonder

When the Pegasus stands right in front of me, it suddenly lower it's back

"… You want me to ride you?" I ask

The Pegasus actually nods, it seems despite unable to speak, it can actually understand what I say

Then I sat on Pegasus back

-Flap

Suddenly the Pegasus starts flapping his wing

It then flies at the speed beyond the speed of sound itself

A normal human will get their skin shredded by now, but because I use Reinforcement on my hall body and my cloth, all feel is only some breeze.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO" I shout

This is fun, I have never had this much fun at all

The Pegasus also made a somewhat happy face

I understand now, this creature probably feared, because of its ability

This is reminding me of Archer memory when he saved people, but end up being feared

This Pegasus is the same.

I've decided

"…You will be my Familiar now…Yukikaze."

I give him a name, 'Yuki' from snow just like his fur color, and 'Kaze' from wind

It seems he likes it

Me and Yukikaze, then go into the direction of Issei and the other's

* * *

**Rias POV**

We've just managed to get Asia a Dragon Sprite as her familiar, and Issei still depressed because we kill the Slime

"… Sli-Sli…" Issei mutters the slime name

"Now, now, you can just find another familiar next time." I said to Issei while hugging him

"GUHEHEHEHE." Issei laughs

Suddenly Koneko give Issei a kick making him fall

"… Why?" Issei asks

"You're the worst?" Koneko said

Now, we just need to wait for Shirou

"HEY!" Shirou voice

I then look up to the sky and see Shirou riding a Pegasus

Then they slowly descend

* * *

**Zatouji POV**

My name is Zatouji a familiar Master that had been doing my job for 200 years

I have caught many strong Familiar, I even catch the Familiar for one of the current Maou Fabian Asmodeus. However, I can't help but gape at the red haired boy in front of me

This is the first time I see someone bringing a Pegasus, a white Pegasus at that.

Some of you must know that Pegasus is creature come from Greek mythology and only God and Hero ever ride this guy.

However, it's not easy to get Pegasus as Familiar, because they will only follow those that they respect

No matter how strong the person is, if the Pegasus didn't admit the person way of life they will never subdue.

They will rather die than serve some trash

But if they ever admit the person.

They will be willing to go to hell with them.

Among them the White Pegasus that is similar to the one God Poseidon Ride is one of the most troublesome

I don't know just what will this boy does, will he become one of the heroes in the legend

I ask this deep inside my heart

* * *

**Shirou POV **

Phew! It seems I manage to make a contract with Yukikaze just fine.

I'm surprised when suddenly Yukikaze becomes so small to the point I can hide him in my palm

It seems Yukikaze can use magic that allow him to change his size, well that is good to hear

It will be troublesome if I had to bring a Pegasus around with me everywhere I go.

I also asked Rias-Senpai to give me some book related to basic magic spell, book for teleportation, and magic used to create an alternate space

When she asks why

I answer "I just like to learn the basic of magic."

She then willingly hands over some magic book to me, in which can be used by normal human

"Consider, this part of my thanks for our help in saving Asia. I have sent you some amount of money, but I still think it isn't enough." Rias-Senpai said

Oh yeah! The money, when I see my bank note I see 3 million yen on it.

I only become Issei bodyguard for 3 days, and I got that much

I really can't understand rich peoples' way of treating money.

I then go head back to my home, but then I hear her voice

"Yahoo ! Shirou-kun !" someone voice

Suddenly a familiar voice call out to me.

There is only one person I know talking like that

It is Magical Girl Serafall Leviathan

"It's been quite a while isn't it Serafall."

I answer to her call

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: A Kiss with Maou Plus Omake

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 12: A Kiss with Maou**

* * *

**Serafall POV**

After the incident involving Rias-Tan peerage, I as Maou forced to have a meeting with the leader of Fallen Angel. It is good that they admit their mistake, it will be stupid if we start wars over something like this.

After a full week getting of handling the document I got bored, and give all of my work to Behemoth-Tan one of my rook. I save him and his hall clan, when they get attacked by some stray magician, after asking permission from his family he join my peerage to show his thanks.

Behemoth-Tan is more like a guardian than a servant though

He is noisy about the cloth I pick

What I eat?

Even the brand of goods I use

This is probably because he has 2 daughter himself

Anyway, that is not really important today Serafall will visit Sona-Tan house to play

At least, that is my original plan, but she is already asleep

I don't want to wake her up, so I just left a camera to record her sleeping face

At that time I met that man

Emiya Shirou

I without thinking call out to him

"Yahoo ! Shirou-Kun !

I am so idiotic tonight, back then because of the incident that going to happen that night

I can never look Shirou the same way ever again.

* * *

**Shirou POV**

After meeting Serafall

She drags me along to go visiting a restaurant in Ikebukuro

She said she wants to eat the food the restaurant serve

And she also wants to go shopping

At this rate, I can't ride the last train at, and stuck with her the hall night

Well, if anything happens, I can ride Yukikaze to get back home

Or ask Serafall use teleportation spell

Anyway, I better do as she say don't want the Maou Shoujo Serafall to be angry

Before going to the restaurant she and I visiting some shop

Serafall also forces me to try out some cloth that seems popular this day

In the end, we end up buying lots of things, and we request the good to be sent to my address.

I paid all the cost and losing around 800 thousand Yen

This is sure is hurt for my wallet

"Well, I think we should go to the restaurant now." Serafall said

"Uh! You still want to go to the restaurant, it is almost midnight. My wallet already can't take more damage" I said

"Kukuku! This Magical Levia-tan is also a Maou, so I need to do some evil from time to time." Serafall said proudly

"I give up! Let's go already." I said

"Yay !" Serafall said

After arriving at the restaurant I look at the menu, thankfully the prices are reasonable

"Hm? I am not sure what to order?!" Serafall

"Wait! You haven't checked the menu before coming here." I said

"No! I just want to go here because my acquaintance said this place is good, but I don't check the menu" Serafall said

"Isn't it troublesome to not know the menu before coming here? More Like, why are you coming here just because your friend said this place is good?" I ask

"Hm? Why are you asking the obvious? It's because she tells me the place is good so happily that I come here." Serafall said

I'm surprised at how simple her reasoning is, then she continues her explanation

"Serafall since young rarely ever get a chance to go wherever I like. It is because I'm born during the Era of Civil War and after that I became one of the new Maou. So I'd like to go to all kind of place." Serafall said

…..I see

I finally understood why I care so much about her

She is awfully similar like Illya

Despite being actually older than me Illya act befitting more of her appearance.

Illya during his childhood had to gone through all kind operation done by the Einzbern, she also locked up in the castle almost her hall life

This makes her being more childish than people of their age, because she rarely have interacted with the people.

Serafall is the same in this aspect

Born with the power enough to make her a Maou she must have been forced to fight in the war whether she like it or not

Then when the war is over, the people force troublesome position to her. Robbing her from her freedom

If it is like this I understand her reasoning

"Is that so, then how about ordering the one that the chef recommend or one that piqued your interest? There is no need to rush after all we have so much time, and I will stay with you as long as you want me to." I said

She then looks at me with a blank expression, then…

"Ahahahaha! I see you will stay with me as long I wish to, huh?" She said while laughing

"Yeah, after all I like Serafall! And I love spending time with you." I said

Serafall face turned crimson red

"M-M-Mou! W-Why are you keep teasing me!" Serafall said

Well, I don't mean to tease her, but from her point of view, it must have been like that

"Sorry if you take it that way! But, I really do like spending time with you." I said

"I-I-Is that so." She said

She's still blushing so cute

After that we order some food Serafall pick

We eat happily while talking about many things, for me this is one of the most happiest moment

Suddenly Serafall face turned red, then

"*Hiccup* Shirou *Hiccup* Why is the world spinning around?" Serafall said

I knew it she is drunk, I then look at her drink it is a Sake

It seems the waiter mistaken our order

How cliché

I then go to the cashier paying the bill,

But they said out food is free because they give sake to under age or so they thought

However my real age is 32 and Serafall already over 200 years old

Well, I can't say that

After that I try to search some place where there are no people while dragging Serrafall

Don't look at me like that I don't plan to do anything funny

It's in order to allow Yukikaze to return to his real size, but all the place is crowded.

As expected of Ikebukuro

But what should I do?

I can't use Yukikaze or ask Serafall to teleport us

Suddenly,

"S-S-Shirou? *Hiccup* I want to ride that." Serafall said

She pointed her finger into some Ferris wheel

It seems she still isn't satisfied with our little adventure

Normally I would have refused her idea, but then I remembered my promise to stay with her as long as she wants to

I guess I can't take back my word now, huh!

"Okay, my lovely princess." I said

"Yay !" Serafall said

I then go inside the Ferris wheel together with Serafall

"*Hiccup* Look Shirou we're so high." Serafall

I can only smile when I see her face

She looks like a kid that ride the Ferris Wheel for the first time

-Crash!

"We're very sorry, it seems there is trouble with the machine, we will

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stops

Because of the Ferris wheel stopped suddenly both me and Serafall lose our balance

The next moment our lips meet

'!'

I feel like my brain melt, while this is not my first kiss this is still very stimulating

Being stuck alone with a cute girl right in front on me

There is also the fact I feel bad stealing a kiss from her lips

I don't know what to say now

But, when I see Serafall ace I calmed down immediately

It seems right after the kiss, she fall asleep, either it is because she is tired or drunk I don't know.

Anyway I better keep this a secret for myself,

I don't want her to hate me because of this

After a while the Ferris Wheel start to move again

I then found a place with no people, and immediately ride Yukikaze

After that I go to the hotel Serafall staying and ask her room number

Reaching her room I opened the door and put the sleeping Serafall in her bed, I then left her key rooms inside

And go back to my home myself

Damn! Why is there so many cliché event today?

* * *

**Serafall POV**

My name is Serafall Leviatahan right now I have trouble sleeping

This is all because of my first kiss

Yes I remember when Ferris wheel stopped

Then my and Shirou lips met

Because I'm embarrassed I pretend to be asleep

Thankfully Shirou didn't notice

And he even bring me all the way home

What surprised me the most today is that he has a Pegasus as a familiar

He did mention about it back in the restaurant, but I thought it was a joke

He hold me close to his chest and we fly in the sky riding a Pegasus

I feel like a princess in those fairy tale

When I was little it is my dream to meet my own hero

But because I am a devil and a Maou, I have abandon those dream and do my job as a Maou to make sure at least Sona-Tan happy.

But, is it okay for me to be as well?

While having these thought, I don't sleep at all the hall night

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I was called by Issei to help out with one of his client. He didn't ask me to do anything he only request me to watch over him, I don't know why though?

Hwstand front of the door and rang the bell. A Devil who has to ring the doorbell truly is saddening.

Then after a short time, there is a reply through the inter-phone.

"It's opened. Come in-nyou."

It's really a thick voice. It's a guy. Huh? "Nyou"? Did he just say "Nyou"?

Issei then open the door, took off my shoes at the entrance, and walk timidly into the mansion.

The moment I open the door, I became speechless.

"Welcome-nyou."

A humongous body. And an overwhelming presence.

It's an enormous guy with incredible muscles wearing a gothic-lolita outfit.

If I look carefully, the buttons on the outfit looks like they are about to fall off. There also some places in his outfit which looks like it's about to get ripped.

More than that, his eyes are filled with overwhelming killing intent –-but his eyes have a glow of a pure innocent person.

No, the most unusual thing is his head.

He has cat-ears.

I use my structural analysis on this person and notice his incredible physical strength

His raw power alone probably enough to crush Berseker of the Fifth Holy Grail War

I ask Issei for confirmation.

"Issei who is this person? Is he some sort martial artist from the underworld?" I ask

This is a serious question, because the man in front of me

Isn't a man. He is a man among all man!

He is worthy of respect to achieve this strength despite being a mortal.

An overwhelming presence and the sense of being in danger.

"I don't know. I think the exact same thing when I see him in the forms, Buchou gave me." Issei answer

He then return his attention to that amazing person

I will call this amazing man 'Sensei'

* * *

**Issei POV**

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?"

I ask him timidly.

FLASH!

The man's eye glows while making sound effect.

It feels like there is intense battle spirit between us.

I'm going to get killeeed! Hii!

Even though I'm a Devil, I changed my posture to protect myself.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

Unexpected words came out from his thick mouth.

His ends his sentence with "nyou"!

Impossible…is he even allowed to do that?

I look at Shirou direction, but he doesn't seems affected by this at all

Instead he look at Mil-tan full of respect

**Shirou POV**

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou." Master said

I see truly befitting of the strongest even after achieving this much power Master still wish to increase his strength by learning magic

"Please teleport to another world then." Issei said

"I already tried that –nyou." Master said

"You actually tried it!?" Issei said

"T-That's amazing." I said

A-Amazing as expected of Sensei to actually know how to transfer between dimension just like Zelretch

Just how much power do this man have?

You probably wondering why I respect this man wearing girl clothing?

It is because this person sure remind me of the warriors I met during my day as Executor

They all wear a very unique cloth just like Master, in fact it even weirder than master cloth

This is done in order to train their mind to be stronger

All of them may have look weird to the society, but to me they are the pinnacle of martial arts

I am trained from the very basic again, and thanks to them I have now obtained a body that practically surpassed phantasmal beast in my world

This person is exactly like them, a warrior!

* * *

**Issei POV**

Since just now Shirou been looking at Mil-tan full of respect

Damn! Bringing him is useless I thought I will have someone to protect me from this person.

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of magical…"

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou."

I already have myself treated as his enemy without realising it….. But I won't say anything to him.

"Devil-san~!"

The voice released by this man —Mil-tan, shakes the whole room.

What is this!? Sound magic!?

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!"

I start to cry for real.

Dammit!

How come all the clients I'm in charge of are bunch of perverts!? What's the meaning of this!?

"Mil-Tan-Sensei! Mil-Tan-Sensei, calm down! Issei will listen to what you have to say!" Shirou said

Mil-tan puts on a big smile with his scary face after he wipes his tears.

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

My long night has begun.


	13. Chapter 13: Raiser Phenex

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 13: Raiser Phenex**

* * *

**Issei POV:**

"Make love to me" Buchou said

Buchou suddenly come to my room today, and she just something unbelievable

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Buchou said

"B-Buchou! This is—!?" I said

"Ise, aren't I good enough?" Buchou said

"Y-You're good, b-but….." I said

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in my room,

"…Looks like I was a bit late…" Buchou said

Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is—Gremory group?

A woman with maid cloth appeared

She is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes.

Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She looks at Buchou direction, and said…

"Rias-Sama, you should not do the kind of thing you regret like this." She said with strict voices

"You mean doing something you and father will regret right?" Buchou said

…..

The maid then sigh

"Umm, Buchou who is this person?" I ask

"She is my brother [Queen], her name is Grayfia." Buchhou explain

Grayfia then look at me, and said

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance Sekiryuutei." Grayfia introduce herself

"Anyway, Rias-Sama please don't do this kkind of thing during this period of time. You do know your position, right?" She said

"Grayfia do you mean that?" Buchiu said

"Yes!" Grayfia said

…..

"I understand! Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Buchou said

"I do not mind at all!"

"Ise, sorry for troubling you today. I will see you morrow at school." Buchou said

After that both Buchou and Grayfia disappear

What just happened?

* * *

**The Next Day (Issei POV)**

Today Buchou all of us asked by Buchou to gather in the clubroom after school, she said here will be a gust today. I wonder what's going yesterday, but I can't ask.

No, that's not important right now

"Who are the guest that will come here?" I ask while looking at Akeno-san

"A trash." Akeno-san answer

"Trash?" I ask

Suddenly a magic circle appeared

Grayfia and another man appeared

I don't know why, but I hate this man

"Yo, my lovely Rias! Your fiance Raiser Phenex has come." Raiser said

Wait, fiance?! This guy engaged with Buchou

"Welcome Raiser!" Buchou said while having expression full of disgust

"No need for formality! We should just talk about our marriage now" Raiser said

WHAAAAAT!? Is he saying Buchou will get marry

"I refuse Raiser! I've been thinking about our engagement, and I think my parent rushing this too much!" Buchou said

"Your parent just worry about the future of Gremory clan. After all Pure Blood Devil is rare nowadays. They want to make sure they have a pure blooded as heir, and our marriage will ensure that"

He talk bunch of nonsense I don't get, but it seems Buchou is forced to marry this guy

"I understand!" Buchou said

"Good so let-" Raiser said

"But, I refuse to marry you, I want to marry someone I love." Buchou said while cutting Raise words

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished." He said

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

CHILLS.

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

But then Grayfia stepped in

"Please calm down Raiser-sama! If you don't calm yourself down I will beat you myself!" Grayfia said

CHILLS.

The pressure of Grayfia give simply surpassed Raiser

Although she said those words in polite manner

There is killing intent inside it

Raiser then calmed his aura

"To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared. But what will you do Ias refuse to listen to my words." Raiser said

"That is alright! Sirzech-sama suggested a [Rating Game] between you two, whoever win need to follow the wish of the other party." Grayfia said

"…!?"

[Rating Game]

Based on Buchou explanation it is a game popular in the underworld, where members of two different fighting each other in the team battle. In order to win you need to take down the enemy [King]

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Sirzech-sama sure come up with interesting idea to think he will make me who has participated in 10 official [Rating Game], fighting with this bunch of brat" raiser said while laughing

Buchou and their others biting their lips

"On top of it I win 8 out of 10 while the other two I lose on purpose. On the other hand this brat other than Rias [Queen] is so weak they practically a joke" Raiser add

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

!

15 beautiful girl suddenly appear

"This is all are my servant!" Raiser state

I then cry

This man to think he manage to make harem before me

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me." Raiser said

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants." Buchou said

"Gross~." The girl in Raiser peerage said

"Now, Now, don't say that. Instead, we should show him how close we are, Yubelluna!" Raiser said

Suddenly one of Raiser come to the front

Then suddenly kiss

HEY, HEY

Isn't this guy supposed marrying Buchou, don't tell me he

Buchou seems like she didn't care.

But this is definitely piss me off

"Nn…afu…" he girl moan

"You will never be able to do this." Raiser said

Bastard!

I activate m sacred gear and pointing my finger at him

"Shut up! You bastard, like hell I give Buchou to womanizer like you." I said

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?" Raiser said

Ugh! He got right at the point!

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!" I said

"And what is wrong with that? I'm a man with power isn't obvious for me to be surrounded by woman." Raiser said

"Man with power my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" I said

"Y-You a low class Devil like you dare!" Raiser said while glaring at me

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

I then charge at him

"Mira. Do it." Raiser said

"Yes, Raiser-sama." Mira said

Suddenly a girl appeared behind of Raiser she seems to want to attack me

Dammit she fast, but I should be able to beat her

Then, that happen

Suddenly I can't move my body

"R-Raiser-sama, I can't move my body!" Mira said

It seems that Mira girl is having the same problem

"Mira! Dammit I can't move as well!" aiser said

"M-Me too" Raise peerage member 1

"W-What's going on?" Raise member 2

"Raiser-sama it seems all of us can't move." Yubelluna said

"Dammit! Rias, what did you do?" Raiser said

Raiser ask Buchou with threatening voice

But, it seems Buchou alos confused

"Mind telling me what's going on here? If you do I release all of you?" A sudden voice

All of us now focused our eye on the voice

Then I remember that one time I got attacked Mittelt also became unable to move suddenly

The person that do this is the same person back then

That's right it is Emiya Shirou.

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I am supposed to be at the Library right now with Reya, I have asked her to teach me some of the magic I read from the book.

However I suddenly felt a high amount of demonic power comparable to Serafall suddenly appear, and it is come from ORC clubroom

I then ask permission from Reya-san to go to the bathroom, it seems she don't notice the demonic energy so I don't want to make her worry

I then runn as fast as possible to ORC clubroom

After I arrive I see bunch of people there all of them are Devil, but only one draw my attention it is a woman wearing maid.

Ahe is undoubtedly as strong as Serafall despite wearing maid cloth

Seriously do all strong Devil love cosplay or something

I then see Issei charging straight at a certain man, and that person send a girl to fight Issei

This bunch of people seems to show a lot of hostility to Rias peerage so I took action

I make several Black key in my hand and throw them to all of the guest shadow outside of the Maid

It is because I know no matter how many black key I throw at her will be plain useless

I use 1 Black key at most of the guest to make them stop moving

I also use 1-2 on Issei to make the idiot stop moving, it will be troublesome if he punch a girl that unable to move

There are 2 girls that seems rather powerful they need 4 black key to make them stop moving

The man is the most amazing he actually need 8 black key to subdue him

I the ask this question as I enter the room

"Mind telling me what's going on here? If you do I release all of you?" I said

Everyone seems surprised at what I said

"Y-You did this?" The man said

"Yeah, after all you show an awful lot of hostility." I said

"D-D-Don't screw with me release me right now you lowly human." He said

I then project a bunch of light saber light the one exorcist use and aimed all of them to that man

Outside the maid of course I don't want trouble

"!"

All of people in the room seems surprised to see a bunch of weapon that can kill them appear out of thin air, I then said this

"Don't push your luck trash! If I wish to I can kill every single one of you right now. If you think that your life worth to save, talk now!" I said while letting my killing intent in the room

This time all of the people outside all of the maid look at me with the eye of fear

They probably never expected a human capable of subduing them much less have the ability to kill all of them in a matter of second

The maid suddenly come to talk to me,

I thought she would attack me but she bow instead

"Greeting, I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. May I know who you're, and if you don't mind. I ask you to please release all of the guests. As for explaining the situation I will do it in their stead. Please come to the room next to this, we shall talk there." Grayfia said

I then release all of them including Issei, and I also make the light saber disappear

All of the girl is shaking in fear, only the man seems to look angry

I then go outside together with Grayfia, and close the door

When I get outside I hear a voice

"J-Just what is he?" the man said

His voice is still shaking guess even if he did feel anger at me he also fear me

Like this I and Grayfia enter the room next to ORC clubroom

She then explain the situation to me, and by the time Grayfia finish explaining it seems and Raiser have decided to held the game in 10 days

The reason is to give Rias peerage to train, or at least Raiser claim so

However the main reasons is because it seems most of his peerage is still shivering from exposed to my killing intent although I only aimed at Raiser

* * *

**Rias POV**

Unbelievable!

That's all I can say!

Kiba tells me that Shirou is powerful based on is fighting ability in the church, but this is beyond my imagination

He practically more powerful than me and Raiser

He must have the same amount of strength with highest class of High class Devil

To think I actually think that I am stronger than him all this time

Anyway, right now I need to focus in preparing strategy against Raiser

Knock! Knock!

Suddenly I can hear a knock at the clubroom door

"Come in!"

It is Emiya Shirou

What did he want?

"I have an offer to you!" Shirou said

"What kind of offer?" I ask

"I will train Issei, Kiba, and Koneko. I ave hear the situation from Grayfia, and I like to help. However, I can't join your peerage, so this is all I can do. Seeing I am not really good at magic I can only train those 3. I'm planning to bring them with them to place of low population to train" Shirou said

"So! What your answer?" Shirou said

IS HE SERIOUS?!

Based on what I know this guy have physical strength that way pass human, he will be a good training partner for Koneko

He can also create weapon similar to that of [Sword Birth], Kiba will gain experience fighting someone like him

Issei is one that have of the 13 Longinus [Boosted Gear], he will definitely gain strength fighting strong people

But…

"Why?" I ask

That's right, there is no reason for him to help us

"Hm? That's obvious right because you guys my friend."

!

That's it he consider us his friend so he is willing to help us

"…Huhu…" I said

"?" Shirou look confused

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I see, so it's like that well I guess I accept your offer, but please retur them here in a week I still need to make some countermeasure against Raiser" I said

"Good!" He said

Suddenly his hand shining, and a chain appear in his hand

The chain immediately bind Issei, Kiba, and Koneko

He then make a smile of a sadist

"Well I guess this is the start of your hellish training." Shirou said while still having a wicked smile

Issei, Kiba, and Koneko face then turned blue

He then drag Issei, Kiba, and Koneko

"""BUUUUUUCHOOOOUUUUU HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!""" all three of them scream for help

And then they disappear into the distance

"Ara Ara I guess Shirou-kun is quite a sadist." Akeno said

Like you one to talk!

"Auu! Will Issei-san be safe?" Asia ask

"Don't worry Asia! When they comes back they will be a lot stronger." I said

"Ufufufu! I wonder, what will Shrou make those 3 will do?" Akeno said

Yeah!

I can't wait to see their growth

Anyway I should do some training myself

**End Chapter **


	14. Chapter 14: Training from Hell

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 14: Training from Hell  
**

* * *

**Koneko POV:**

My name is Shirone, but better known as Toujou Koneko. Right now I am sitting in the ground, and my location is practically in the jungle. In front of me is the body of Yuuto-senpai he had been taken out by the enemy.

I am completely shocked seeing Yuuto-Senpai body

"KONEKO-CHAN, WE NEED TO RUN NOW THIS PLACE IS NO LONGER SAFE!" Issei-senpai said

Thanks to Senpai voice I snaped back to reality, that's right we need to run we need to reach the goal

After that both me and Senpai started running with our maximum speed

Only a bit more we should be able to reach the goal!

-WHOOOOOSH!

BOOOM!

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Issei-senpai scream

Suddenly an arrow appear in front of us and exploded.

It pushed me and Senpai back

"S-SE-Senpai, are you okay?" I said

"I-I'm Okay!" Issei-Senpai answer

We then continue running once again

Damn! The enemy keep attacking us from all kind of direction there is no place to hide

We need to be careful, but suddenly…

"WAAAAHHHH!" Issei-senpai scream

Issei-senpai got pulled up, it seems he got caught in the trap

'S-Senpai!" I said

"R-RUN KONEKO WE NEED YOU TO REACH THE GOAL!" Issei-Senpai said

I nod

Everyone I will definitely reach the goal!

-SWISH

When I realized in front of me is the enemy

That's right it is that man Emiya Shirou

He then give me chop behinnd my neck and I am blacked out

This is all started 6 hours ago

* * *

**Flashback Start (6 Hours Ago)**

He suddenly dragged us with him back in school

While all of us still tied up we got dragged by his Pegasus, Yukikaze

All of us scream the hall journey because if chain got loose, and we fall we die

He then bring us to the place that if we put in one words is a jungle there is even wild boar here, we will die if some wild animal attacked us he said

He then told us to help out preparing the camp

Suddenly bring out a lot of thing for camping, such as food, sleeping bag, and etc.

He even have prepared changing cloth for all of us, he seems to have received from Grayfia he said

When I ask him, where he put it all of this? He answer

"In my reality marble." Are all he said

I don't know what he mean, but it probably similar to a pocket dimension or something

After we finished the camp we begin training

The first hour we're doing self-training menu he give us,

Issei-Senpai get the most basic training probably because he lack the basic

Shirou-Senpai himself disappeared, it seems that he is preparing something for our training

The second he already back, this time he give me and Yuuto-senpai advice on our fighting style and stuff

He even teach us how to use something called prana burst, it is a technique where you letting out some mana in a certain part of your body and letting it explode

It could be used for hitting somebody with a fist, while doing a prana burst at the moment of impact. It could also allow you to use it in order to increase your jumping and running abilities.

Unfortunately Issei-Senpai and Yuuto-Senpai is suck at magic control, so they given up on learning it.

On the other hand I manage to use it, but I don't think I can use it in battle yet

He also want to teach me magic called reinforcement, but it is similar to Touki so I don't feel the need to learn it

He also didn't force me to learn it

The third hour he challenge us to fight all of us at the same time

He overwhelm us easily

Issei-Senpai is the first taken out probably because of his sacred gear [Boosted Gear] is a threat if you left alone for too long.

I'm the next one on the list, please note that I manage to fight back a little

The last one is Yuuto-Senpai,

Before they fight Shirou-senpai make some sword he call Monohoshi Zao

That blade is way too damn long to use!

Is all I can think about when I see it, it is a Katana with length of 150cm

But betraying my expectation he use the sword so well

Yuuto-Senpai can't break his defence at all, all of his attack deflected, and Shirou-senpai doesn't even move a single step since their battle started

After we all defeated badly he told us our mistake, and how to fix it

The fourth hour is the start of this disaster

He make Yukikaze dragged us again, and throw us to some unknown place.

He told us to return to the camp location before 2 hours pass

He call this [Survival Game]

This doesn't seems so hard, he even gave us a map

Oh! How wrong I was!

He had made a lot of trap along the way, plus he shoot us with bunch of arrow filled with magical energy

One of those arrow even taken out Yuuto-Senpai

**Flashback End**

* * *

Anyway that is how it all come to this.

After the training we all eat the food Shirou-Senpai made and it is tasty as usual

According to him from tomorrow he will increase our training, I better eat as much as possible if even the first day is like this

* * *

**Kiba POV**

Today is the start of our training, and just as he said this is training from hell.

But I also gain a lot experience from this

What I didn't expect Shirou is a** s**wordsman of my master level 'Okita Souji'

His defence is so solid I can't break through at all

He even teach me, how to make a magic sword better

Based on his story his ability to make sword is thanks to magic he use

I ask him is it possible for other to learned

Then he answer!

"While people might able to project the sword, they will not be able to recreate the sword magic ability, in case they're copying it magic sword. Also normally people can't even maintain the form of the object for a long time, probably it will lost it shape in matter of seconds." He said

"The reason I can use this is because I born with a unique trait that only belong to me, so you don't have to worry about this." He said

Well that is a relieve if there is many people capable of recreating magical sword that my [Sword Birth] will lost it's value

Is it because of this ability of his [Sword Birth] like him so much

Well, I can thinking those thing some other's time

* * *

**Issei POV**

"OUCH! That's painful." I said

"Yo! How are you doing?" Shirou ask

"I don't feels good at all my whloe body is screaming. But, I know this is all for Buchou sake so I will make sure to do all the training."

"That's good! That is a good enough for now, I don't you dare thinking anything unnecessary. All you need to is thinking, why are you doing this? Only those that have a clear goal, and have strong resolve and preparation can truly become strong." Shirou said

"You, said it like you have many battle experience?" I said

"Well, I guess I did." Shirou said

Shirou have a distant look, he probably reminded of some unpleasant memory

This is bad! I better change topic

When I thinking this thing Shirou look at me with a smile

"Anyway, you better rest now tomorrow I'm going to increase the training, and also I will give you guys a mission tomorrow. This is will be the requirement you need to do, in case you want to win against Raiser."

"ALRIGHT! I will definitely do it no matter how hard it is. Then, I will beat that Yakitori bastard!"

He then smile at me, with a look of someone older looking at someone younger, after that he left me alone with Kiba that already asleep.

After that I fall asleep because I am so tired, and for some sort of reason I am dreaming about dragon in my dream

* * *

**Shirou POV**

It seems the training is going well for Issei, based on my structural analysis it seems the consciousness of the dragon in hiss Sacred Gear have awakened.

Anyway I better make preparation for their task in this training camp

Then a hammer and nail appear on my hand

Huh? You ask how I do this?

Well you since the end of Fifth Holy Grail War, my reality marble starting to change it's form it no longer just a dessert neither it is stone field like Archer.

This is really a new form of reality marble, it has also many several effect

One of it is to put real object inside it, I can also later take them out anytime I want.

All in all it is similar to Gilgamesh Gate of Babylon

There is also many new ability some I have mastered, and some not

I will show it to you if we have enemy that can make me use it

Anyway, back to work

* * *

**The Next Day (Shirou POV)**

"Today, all of you will be given a task." I said

"A task?" Kiba said

"What kind of task?" Koneko ask

"Well let's just say you guys better off not going to the game if you can't finish this?" I said

Then Kiba and Koneko changed their look

They face full of determination

'Well here it is!" I said while handing offer a paper of what they supposed to do

…..

"""EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""" The three then shout

Well I guess I did give too much task for them, but this is absolutely necessary

* * *

**Rias POV**

Me, Akeno, Asia had been training our magic for the past 5 days in the villa I own

The reason we trainin here is to not attract attention

Asia show quite the talent in magi in both reserve and control I have lot of hope from her

It had been the sixth day since the three was taken by Shirou, I hope they're okay

It is now 7 AM, we just have our breakfast

RIIINNGG!

Suddenly the phone ring, I wonder who is it?

I then pick up the phone

"…Hello…" I said

"_Ah, Rias-senpai! This is Shirou!_" It is Shirou on the phone

"What is it?" I ask

"_Well, I am just want to tell you that the three seems to be heading to your place._" Shirou said

"Wait! Are they running away from your Training?" I ask

I ask to confirm the situation.

In case they did I will not let Shirou train them again he must have done something terrible to the three.

"_It's the opposite. They have finished all the task I ask them to do earlier than expected, and now they will be joining your training_." Shirou said

"I see, that's good." I said

It's good they had finished their training safely

Then a magic circle appeared on the floor, and three shadow appear

"""BUCHOU!""" The three shout

Yup, it is my cute servants and they all had returned to me.

* * *

**Akeno POV**

Issei-kun and the other's had just returned to our place, right now they're sharing their story with us

They just finished their story about their first day on training

Ara, Ara, it seems Shirou-Kun sure give them a good lesson

"Oh, all of you so pitiful!" Rias said

She then hug those three in her arm

"GUHEHE!" Issei-Kun laugh

Ara Ara it seems Issei-Kun having dirty thought again

"…Hei!" Koneko delivering a punch at Issei-Kun face

"….W-Why?" Issei-kun ask

"You're having perverted thought." Koneko-Chan said

"Ara, Ara, I really can't get enough of that routine. Ufufu." I said

"I-Issei-San are you okay?" Asia-Chan said while walking to Issei direction

Ufufufu today going to be a fun day

"Anyway, it seems Shirou-kun give you guys some task. What kind of task is it?" I ask

"Each of us receive different task, but there is one task where all of participated." Yuuto said

"What is it?" Rias ask

"It is the [Survival Game] that is done on the first day, he gave us 2 attempts a day on it." Koneko answer

"Is it that hard?" I ask curously

"Hard doesn't even describe it we fail to reach the goal 9 times." Issei answer

Yuuto then nod

"Not to mention, he increase the distance, the amount of trap, and shooting us with more arrow every time we fail." Yuuto said

"He actually make us climb a cliff without any equipment on the last day, thankfully with our cooperation we manage to send Koneko-Chan to the goal." Issei said

"What about the personal task?" I ask

"Well, it is mostly a countermeasure to defeat Raiser immortality. Outside of Issei that was told to talk to his [Boosted Gear]" Yuuto answer

[Hey There!]

"""!""" Me, Asia, and Rias surprised by the sudden voice

* * *

**Rias POV**

"It seems this dragon is called Ddraig the dragon sealed in the Sacred Gear" Issei said

[That Shirou kid sure do an amazing job. With just 1 days of training he manage to strengthen my partner body strong enough to allow me talking to him. Here I thought I will never be able to talk to him because his physical strength is crap!] Ddraig said

"S-S-Shut up!" Issei said

"Issei-Senpai has learned 2 great ability during the training." Koneko said

"What are they?" I ask

"[Gift] and [Dragon Shoot]! [Gift] is the ability to transfer energy [Boosted Gear] accumulated to anyone or anything. [Dragon Shoot] is a magical blast so strong it actually has enough power comparable to High Class Devil." Yuuto answer

"T-That's amazing Issei-san" Asia said

Indeed that is amazing, I had to agree on that

"D-D-Don't give too much praise too me, I will get ahead of myself. Anyway Koneko-chan and Kiba also learned new."

"Oh! Can I hear this?" I ask

"Well I personally barely improved, at most it is only improving how fast I create my sword, as well getting tip to craft sword a lot better. If there is something noteworthy I manage to learn new sword technique but it really isn't that amazing." Yuuto said

"I manage to master Prana Burst a lot better, but it only improve my mobility a little bit. It can't be compared to Emiya-Senpai that can jump over 10 Metres and can run straight as fast as a bullet." Koneko said

"What is Prana Burst?" I ask

"It is a technique where you letting out some mana in a certain part of your body and letting it explode. It could be used for hitting somebody with a fist, while doing a prana burst at the moment of impact. It could also allow you to use it in order to increase your jumping and running abilities. Shirou-Senpai come up with this." Koneko said

I then smile at the 3 of them

It seems they have gain a good result from their training

I then remember what they said before…

"And what do you mean when you say countermeasure to defeat Raiser immortality?" I ask

"When we told Raiser is immortal, Shirou-Senpai told us many way to defeat it." Koneko add

"!"

Are they serious? Is their really countermeasure for it

"….H-H-How?" I ask

"Phenex Clan immortality really isn't that awesome, after all it just high regeneration. Shirou told us 7 method to actually manage to defeat him without overpowering him." Yuuto said

S-S-SEVEN!

There is actually that many method

"W-What are they?" I ask

"The first is something anyone can do locking technique on martial arts." Koneko said

LOCKING TECHNIQUE!

Why I didn't think of this?!

Although Raiser have high regenerative power he still can feel pain, doing lock technique and making him give up on his own is the best.

"What else?" Akeno asked

"The second and third is something that only magician can do, one of it is by attacking him electricity to affect his nervous system causing him unable to move properly or to make him down from the pain. The other one is too use element attack like water and ice magic which is opposite of Raiser element. I think Akeno-san and Buchou can do this 2 method" Yuuto said

A-Amazing!

There is also that, huh!

I've only been thinking overpowering him all this time, and don't realize there are this many method

"The fourth and fifth is the cause of death of Phenex clan during the Great War of 3 factions. The fourth can only be done by Angel and Fallen Angel using holy energy to kill him. While the fifth is done by using purifying water or Holy weapon. The fifth can be used by Kiba, he can make a Demonic Sword that produce purifying water now, although it take him several day because [Sword Birth] specialise in making Demonic sword." Issei said

That's right if they're immortal then there will be almost no death from Phenex Clan during the Great War. However it is fact that there are many death on their side as well.

Although we can't ask Akeno to use her holy energy I should have ask Yuuto to make weapon with similar function

"What is the last 2 then?" I ask full of expectation

"The sixth is the need to use curse magic or weapon that eat away his life energy or at least weakening him, this is not really possible for us, even [Sword Birth] can't make cursed weapon like that. And none of us is black magician." Yuuto said

"That's a shame, and what is the last one?" I ask

"Self-Suggestion…." Koneko said

"Self-Suggestion?" I ask

"Yeah, or you can also say a hypnotism, this is not exactly the weakness of Phenex family, but Raiser himself." Yuuto said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"It is exactly what it mean. Raiser is one that have been relying on his talent all of his life. If we show his ability can be countered easily he will be in panic. It will affect his pride little by little, and make him think that we are so strong that he can't beat us." Issei said

"….If we want to use this we need to make sure we can at least fighting Raiser on at least the same level with Raiser even if it's only for a little while." Koneko add

"I think Buchou can use this because if you use maximum output of your power of destruction without caring of your control you can make Raiser flame useless and even might kill him. Although this mean you will be too tired to stand later if you didn't beat him, Raiser will be too afraid to deliver the finishing blow. This will buy us enough time to send a support." Yuuto said

I can't help but gape at the idea

This is nut, but at the same time it might work

After that we continue discussion, and then continuing our training

The night finally come

* * *

**Issei POV**

I can't sleep today because I worry I can't do anything

Although thanks to Shirou training my basic strength had gone up, and I had master an attack called [Dragon Shot]

I don't know if I can be any use in the battle

I then see the light of certain room still on

I see Buchou wearing glasses while reading book

"Buchou, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh Issei! I'm just reading some strategy that might be useful to beat Raiser, after all we can never be prepared against an opponent stronger than us." Buchou said

I see!

As expected of Buchou to do this kind of thing by herself

But seeing her I really end up wondering about one thing

"Buchou, why are you refusing marriage with Raiser so much? I mean sure he is a womanizer and a jerk at that, but from what I see that is not the whole thing…"

Buchou then look at me while blinking several time, it seems that she is surprised at what I say.

She then started to talk

"…I'm a "Gremory"." Buchou said

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…" I said

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go." Buchou said

Oh, I think I get it.

"Do you hate it?" I ask

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world." Buchou Said

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes.

I then said this

"I like Buchou as Buchou."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou."

"And, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

I said everything I can think of with a smile.

Buchou face suddenly turned crimson red

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" I ask

"I-It's nothing." Buchou said while her face still red

I see it's nothing

Anyway, I can't stay depressed and worrying about something I don't know yet, just like Shirou said "Don't thinking anything unnecessary."

All I need to do is work hard in order to achieve my goal

The night then past just like that

**End Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15: Reya Love Story

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 15: Reya Love Story**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I have trained Issei, Kiba, and Koneko

Now all I can do is wishing they win

Anyway I return to the school starting today

The teacher and my classmate ask me whether it's okay for me to return to the school

It seems Rias-senpai and Sona-kaichou said that I have chicken pox

Damn! I get them for this

It's finally lunch time, but I don't feel really hungry, so I go to the library instead

I then see one of my friend, Reya Kusaka sitting on the sofa while reading some book

For some sort of reason her face is awfully red

I then look at the book she read an erotic novel

Well I guess she is in the age that interested in that kind of thing

I'm planning to leave her alone, but by some bad luck she noticed me

Her face that usually always cool and collected, right now is no different from any other's girl that had been seen doing something embarrassing

This is bad!

**Reya POV**

Today Momo lending me some of her book she said that it has an interesting story

Because I don't feel hungry I go to the library during lunch, because this place calm me down, I then started reading Momo gave me

Just as she said the story itself is quite interesting, but then there is this erotic scene in the story!

I can't help but feel flustered,

The story tell about tell about love story in Europe during seventeenth century

It tells about a rich man that willing to do anything in order to obtain anything he wants. Along with a kind girl that only wish to have a normal live from a small noble family.

Because of their family, they're forced to get marry.

At first the two barely interact with each other

After all they only forced to marrying each other

But, as they talk with each other they found each other good part

They gotten closer and closer, until one day

* * *

**The Book Scene Start  
**

I had just finished cleaning that man private library, for someone often angry at me because I can't act like a noble he sure don't know how to keep this place clean.

"What are you doing here?!"

That man suddenly appeared

He said those word while glaring at me

"I am just cleaning the room! There is no need for you to be angry!"

"That is the job of a maid! Whether you like or not, you're my wife, don't do the unnecessary…"

He said this as he softened his expression

"Oh! Did you worry about me by chance? That's so swet of you

"S-S-Shut up! You get wounded because of me, so I'm not doing anything weird."

He then walked to my direction, and suddenly pulling my left arm

"OUCH!"

"We just had an accident yesterday although your arm not broken it still got twisted."

Fufu

He really is kind after all

Me and that man just about to going to leave the room, but I tripped myself

The man also fall because I pushed him by accident

Our position now is that when a man about attacking a woman

It just reversed

This position is definitely weird

But for some reason…..

**The Book Scene End**

* * *

After that the man and the woman confirm their feeling for each other

Uhhhh!

This is definitely embarrassing,

I then lift my head up and see Shirou in front of me

I suddenly feels my all run into my brain

W-What should I do?

He caught me reading this kind of book, I usually always cool and collected

However there is no way I can act like that now

I am way to flustered

"H-Hello."

He then greet me while wearing troubled face

I then stand up from the sofa

"P-Please don't misunderstand this is just something Momo gave me. B-B-Be-Because of that t-t-this is n-n-not really my h-hobby o-o-or anything like that…."

I said this while my voice is shaking

He will definitely will not believe me with voice like that

"Oh! Is that so, that explain it."

Eh?

"Y-You believe me?!"

I ask

"Hm? Yeah, sure I guess. I don't have a reason not to, you often helping me out and all."

I-I see!

That's a relieve

"Then again I don't see anything wrong with it. And if you really interested in this kind of thing I will be more than willing to be your partner, you're a beauty after all."

"W-W-What?!"

"Ahaha! That's just a joke you're so cute today Reya-san."

"P-P-P-Please don't tease me like that."

S-Seriously he treating too much like a kid

"But I really thing this kind of thing might be needed by you Reya-san. You always act like an adult after all."

"Eh?"

"You see, when I see you what I get is the feeling you're rushing to be an adult. I also got feeling that the reason you accept the offer becoming a Devil is in order to become independent."

I-Is that true am I really act like that

"It's probably not my place to say this, but is it something to do with that?"

He ask me

That's right I have already told this to him recently

During my middle school my parent died in plane accident

After that my aunt and uncle become my guardian

Their child my cousin already marry and live with her husband and child

Because of this they treat me like their own daughter

But, maybe deep down inside I feel like an outsider

I've never once do anything befitting a child

I always act responsible all the time

Even my aunt and uncle, said that I should be more selfish

I frowned a bit because of this

…

"Sorry, forget what I said?"

"Y-Yes!"

After saying that I frowned once again

* * *

**Shirou POV**

She still wearing the same expression

Well damn!

I have really blew it this time

I need to do something

I then noticed another book inside her bag

It was a picture book version of Cinderella

I then reached out to the book

"You also read this kind of thing, huh?"

"N-N-Nooo! It just that…"

"It suits you"

"Eh?"

"Your hairstyle is the same as this Cinderella in this picture book."

"T-Thank you!

Reya said

"Reya-san do you know my favourite character in this story?"

I ask her

"…..The Prince…."

She said timidly

"No! It's the Fairy Godmother."

"..W-Why?"

"You see I think simply accepting someone love to you, and answering them back is not really that amazing. The one that amazing is someone that can be a parent figure to you."

"When you working yourself too hard they support you from behind the scene, and if you about to do something wrong they will warn you, but still love you nevertheless. And they do it because of love"

"This Fairy is exactly like that, she give all of her support to Cinderella without receiving anything in return. Just look at the ending, the Fairy never was told to be happy. All they mention is The Prince and Cinderella live Happily Ever After."

I explain all this word I feel like saying, I am not even sure why

"I-I see! That's quite deep."

"Nah! It just that I like to be like this fairy to you."

"What do you mean? "

"It's not only just your hair, you and this Cinderella really similar both of you pushed yourselves too hard for your own good."

….

Reya went silence

"What I want to say is that, if you need my help I will help you immediately. So you can be selfish when you're close to me? After all for me you're already my precious person."

That's all of it

I finally said all I want to say

Suddenly Reya face turned crimson red more than before

Is she embarrassed? Or is she sick?

Is the only thing I can think back then

* * *

**Reya POV**

I-Is this a confession?

W-What should I do?

N-No, that's probably not it

I could have just misunderstanding this

"A-Ano Reya-san"

Shirou called out to me

"Y-Yes!"

"Your face is so red more than before, are yo by chance sick?"

"N-N-No, I'm okay!"

I answer him firmly

After that I start walking planning to leave the llibrary

But, I suddenly tripped my leg

D-Don't tell me the same scene in the book will took place here

I'm not ready!

-CATCH!

"Are you okay?!"

Betrayed my expectation Shirou catch me pulled me

At that time, I accidentally touch his firm chest

His chest is so firm that he basically ripped

He must have train his body properly

W-WHAT AM I SAYING?

I can't stop thinking naughty thing at all

WHATSHOULD I DO?!

I shout in my head

"I knew it, you're sick let's go see the school nurse."

He then carry me in princess style

I hear before Murayama-san also being carry like this by Shirou

After that she fall in love with Shirou

W-We-Well I must admit, being carry in princess style by Shirou did make one heart race like crazy

**After School – Student Council Room**

Uhhhh!

I feel so embarrassed, I can't do my work at all

"Well, well, it seems Reya-chan just done something amazing today! To think you made Emiya-kun carry you in princess style. Do you know Murayama-san have just recognized as rival? This is all must have been thanks to the book I lend you."

Momo said this holding some document

The other members even Kaichou are now looking at me while laughing

Damn you Momo!

W-Well it is true this is all started because of this book so I should at least say thanks

"W-Well, thank you I guess. This book did help me a lot."

After I said that all the members look at me again, then…

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Everyone shout at the same time

"R-Reya-chan, don't tell me you do one of the scene in the book?"

Momo asked me

Wait, What?!

"Reya while I don't forbid you having a relationship, isn't this too fast."

Kaichou said that while wearing serious face

"Reya has become an adult before all of us did?"

"This is quite the surprise I never know you have what it take."

"Congratulations Reya-chan."

EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH

After that I try to explain to them that it is a misunderstanding, and then the whole day pass just like that

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16: The Game

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 16: The Game**

* * *

**Before you read let me remind you that this is just the retell from the Rating Game with Raiser**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

Finally it's here this the day of the game

I am invited by Sona-kaihou to watch the game with her peerage

The game is done with alternate dimension modelled after Kuoh academy

When I look at this I thought this is similar to my Unlimited Blade Works, but it turns out to be more similar with a big scale Projection where they just materialise their mana, and given it a form.

"Are there anybody else that going to watch this game?"

I ask to Sona-kaichou

"Yes! Other than us there will be Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex. The last one will Maou Sirzexh Lucifer the strongest out of the 4 Maou, and also Rias older brother. They will be in different from us"

"The others party will be wtching the game on different from us

The Strongest of the 4 Maou, huh

Well guess this mean this crazy demonic energy I sense come from that person

To think there is someone this strong in this world, he probably 10, no 20 times stronger than Serafall.

Although he can't beat Zelretch he probably will be a good match against Miss Blue, which I prefer to avoid.

"Shirou, who do you think will win this match? You are the one that train Rias peerage after all."

Tsubaki-senpai ask me suddenly

"Well, if I had to be honest. The overall fire power of Rias peerage is definitely higher, but they lack experience. This make it hard to tell, after all although Raiser an idiot, his peerage another story."

"What do you mean by that Shirou?"

Saji ask

"Well, when Kiba and Koneko show me the video of Raiser game, I noticed that he isn't the one controlling that peerage. Instead it is undoubtedly Ravel Phenex, during the game she manage to lead the member to defeat opponent stronger than them. She undoubtedly talented even more than Raiser, both as a commander and fighter. Although now she is weaker than Raiser, in the future she will be a threat that surpassed her brother."

"But, it doesn't look like they make any plan at all during their game. Or at least I don't think so."

Sona said

"The only reason it look like that is because Raiser often to ignore his peerage, and go charging recklessly. That guy is a true idiot, if he lose Ravel than his peerage will not be able to win all those game he won."

"I see! That make sense."

Sona responded to my claim

"If Rias want to win this she either needs to have wit showdown with Ravel, or charge straight at Raiser."

I add

"That will not be easy Raiser immortal after all."

Momo said

"Buhaha….! Immortal you say, from what I see it just high regeneration nothing more."

"That still doesn't make it any better, he will definitely to be defeated by overwhelming power in order to be defeated."

"Sona-kaichou, what are you saying? Because you're smart I thought you notice it by now, but there are many method to defeat something like that."

"""!?"""

Souna and her peerage member look at me with shock

"Explain…"

I then explain all seven method I told Issei and the others

"T-T-That's amazing!"

"Where did you get an idea like this?"

"To think there is this kind of method."

Sona peerage keep praising my idea

"Nah, it's nothing really! From what I see all of the young Devil think to highly of Phenex family."

"On the other hand all of the Devil live during the Great War must have noticed this as well."

"Other than those 7 there are still many method I told to defeat Raiser, there are many other way."

"Acupuncture the hold his blood flow, using poison that slow down his cell regeneration, a weapon or technique that damage the brain, etc."

"I see, with this Rias should be able to defeat Raiser."

Sona-kaichou said

"Well, if things going smoothly that is."

After that the game started

* * *

**Issei POV  
**

Just now Buchou had just released some of the restraint my evil pieces have, and make me more powerful

It seems although I am worth 8 [Pawns] my body can't use all of the evil pieces properly, so it had been sealed all this time

After the game started I immediately activate my sacred gear,

Me and Koneko-chan were told to take control in the gymnasium, because the two base connected here

Akeno-san is supporting us from the sky

Kiba was told to defeat enemy in the forest

However all of us told about one thing

First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns].

It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen].

On the other hand I must reach to the enemy territory to promote myself

Asia is together with Buchou in the base

For some sot reason Buchou other [Bishop] seems can't make it today

However, I don't think we will lose

It's because I've made an unbelievable technique, this will be the birth of historical technique

GUHEHEHE

While I thinking that we had arrived in the gymnasium we finally see the enemy

There is 1 [Rook] and 3 [Pawns]

"Welcome servant of the Gremory, have you prepared to lose today."

They greet us

"..Issei-senpai I take care of the [Rook], you better defeat those [Pawns]"

"Got it!"

I answer Konneko with a firm voice

I prepared myself to have a clash with them, but then….

…..

EH?

Why are they moving so slowly this is ridiculous, although I am isn't exactly faster than them their movement has so much waste

It is so inefficient, and make it easy to read

I dodge them so easily

"D-D-Damn! Why can we hit him?"

E-Even if you ask me

I then look at Koneko direction

S-S-She catch the [Rook] fist just like that

W-What's going on here?

The [Rook] from Raiser team have a shocked look now

But Koneko-chan look even more shocked herself

"…Um, can you go a bit more serious?"

Koneko-chan ask the enemy [Rook] in polite manner

The opponent face, then change to that of fury

The enemy then deliver many more punch

But Koneko deflect all of it like it was nothing

Koneko-chan then prepared her fist and deliver a punch

\- CRAAAAASH!

Hey! Hey!

Are you serious?

The enemy got thrown to the wall, and make a crack at the wall

The 3 [Pawns] that is my enemy also shocked by this

Now, my chance

"[Dress Break]"

I call the name of my new technique

Then their cloth got ripped apart

They're fully naked now

"""KYAAAAAAA!"""

The girls then try to cover their body

"MUHAHAHAH! Did you see this is the technique I have train the ast 5 days [Dress Break].."

Suddenly I receive karate chop from Koneko-chan

"…You're the worst."

"UHHH! That hurt Koneko-chan!"

"A-Anyway we better leave now."

Koneko then nod

After we get out

Akeno-san bombard the Gymnasium with hear thunder magic

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!]

Grayfia-san's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield.

"Ne, Koneko do you feel that he opponent is way too weak."

"You also think so to Senpai?"

It seems Koneko thinking the same thing I did

C-Could it be because we keep following that monster called Shirou

We now can follow almost all kind of enemy movement now

* * *

**Shirou POV  
**

It seems that the training had shown the result

"A-Amazing Koneko-chan so strong."

"To think even that Hyoudou able to dodge those [Pawns] so easily."

Sona peerage look at the situation full of surprise

"Shirou, what did you do to those kids?"

Sona ask

"Well, nothing special really. All I did is that increasing their basic training to the absolute limit, and make them fight me to gain all kind of experience. Well, I hold back of course."

"Is that all?"

Sona ask again for confirmation

"Well, I probably give them some task like giving Kiba task to catch a boar barehanded. Making Koneko run a few Kilometre while bombarded by my arrow from all kind of direction. Or making Issei climb a cliff within the time limit, and if he fails to reach the top on time I will make him redo it."

…..

Sona peerage went silence

"T-That's sure is hardcore play!"

Is all Reya said

* * *

**Koneko POV**

Me and Issei-senpai just finished defeating our enemy, and now planning to join with Yuuto-senpai

-CHILLS

Suddenly I felt chill, I thenn dodged to the right

It seems that Issei-senpai also noticed this because he do the same as me

-BOOOM!

Suddenly there is an explosion

"Ho! You manage to dodge that."

It is Riser [Queen]

"Sorry, but if you want to defeat us with surprise attack can you at least mask your killing intent."

Issei-senpai said

I also nod at that

"Ara-Ara, it seems somebody have appeared to play with me."

Akeno-senpai said that while making a wicked smile

"Priestess of Thunder! I always want to fight you."

"Ara, is that so! Well. Then let's make this a one on one battle."

Akeno-san look at us

Then both me and Issei-senpai nod

Our objective now is to re-join Yuuto-senpai

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires!]

We hear the announcement from Grayfia-san

Not long after that we see Yuuto-senpai

It seems he beat his enemy quite easily, and choose to re-join us by himself

* * *

**Kiba POV**

I'm surprised at my growth

When I ambush the 3 [Pawns] that get caught in the illusion barrier

I beat them almost immediately

It's not they're weak, I'm just overwhelming them

After that I re-join with Issei and Koneko

We then go straight to the enemy territory Issei then promote himself to [Queen]

But, strangely no one there

Damn!

"Issei it seems they had abandon this base, and had gone straight to our king we need to return quickly."

"Yeah!"

We run as fast as we can straight to our base

We then see all of Riser peerae other than the [Queen] and Raiser himself

Thankfully the [Pawns] have not promote themself

BOOOM!

An explosion come from one of the building

Then Raiser shadow appeared, it seems he currently fighting Buchou

We then start engaging the enemy planning to break through

Koneko fighting the 2 [Pawns] and one [Bishop]

I engaging the 2 [Knight] and 1 [Pawns]]

Issei engaging the [Rook] and 1 [Pawns]

Ravel choose not to fight

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retires.]

"—!?'

"What!?"

I can't believe my ear, Akeno-senpai lose

Not only did Raiser currently engaging our [King], we also lost our [Queen]

We then see Yubeluna, but we don't see any wound on her

"Y-You! How can you be fine after engaging Akenno-san"

Issei-kun ask

Me and Koneko also questioning the same thing my head

"—Oh! This all thanks to this!"

It was the voice of Ravel Phenex, she's pointing her finger at some bottle

Could that be?!

"This is called [Phenex Tear's], our family reproduce this through some ritual. However we can only bring 2 of this in on game."

I knew it

Damn!

Although me, Issei, and Koneko is doing better than we thought

If the [Queen] attack us as well it's over for us

I guess we need to play dirty here

"ISSEI! USE THAT TECHNIQUUE NOW!"

Yeah, I mean that one

"MUHAHAHAHA! Kiba you finally understand the beauty of my technique! Ok, here it comes [Dress Break!]."

""KYAAAAAA!""

He then rip the cloth of the two girls he fought, and the girls scream

I then shout once again

"Issei use [Dragon Shoot], now!"

"Okay! I've memorise their curve, now here it comes [Dragon Shoot]."

The energy blast was shot

""""KYAAAAA!""""

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], one [Rook] retires, and one [Bishop]!]

By luck the other member of Raiser peerage also taken out

I don't care anymore, Issei-kun is just way too ridiculous

"… You're the worst."

"That's sure is a one kill shot for girls."

"I-I'm sorry about that."

I bow my head lightly at the enemy

"Hey! Kiba don't say sorry, now!"

"Issei-kun that's not really matter! You can now go to support Buchou now, hurry up go to her support."

"Oh, yeah! You're right, I will go now!"

"You think we let you pass through."

One of Raiser knight try to stop Issei

Using my [Sword Birth] I make prison made of sword to seal her movement

"-Tch!"

Issei then manage to pass through

"Do you think just because that guy get through he can do anything now?"

Ravel ask

I then smirk

"I wonder about that."

"….Issei-senpai is a pervert but from time to time he will do something unexpected."

…

Ravel started to have a worry expression

Issei you better win this

* * *

**Issei POV**

I run straight to our Buchou location then I see her cloth is tattered and Asia is healing her

I can see Raiser stand while smirking at them

"BUCHOU! YOU BASTARD!"

I will use that now I don't care what happened

"Ddraig do it!"

[Roger that!]

My body is now equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Raiser is shocked. His comment is acute.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds.

Once released, I will be invincible for 10 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 10 seconds after unleashing this ability, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days.

* * *

**Shirou POV**

I see it has come this!

"W-What is that?"

Sona asked while looking at me, she probably think I know something

Well, she's right

During our training Ddraig make an offer to Issei to give him a boost in strength in exchange of part of Issei body turned into dragon. I ask Issei not to use it, but it seems Issei had planned to use this from the beginning

"It's an imperfect version of Issei [Balance Breaker], this will allow him to have unbelievable amount of strength for 10 seconds. He achieved this by sacrificing a certain part of his body. This is how much determined Issei in saving Rias."

!

All of Sona peerage surprised when I said Issei sacrificed a part of his body

* * *

**Issei POV**

[X]

I will end this right away, Raiser Phoenix!

I lift a little gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands.

I shoot it towards Raiser right away.

The demonic-power created from the palm of my hand got enormous and went towards Raiser!

"It's enormous!'

Raiser then chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

—This is the chance!

[IX]

I jump towards the place where Raiser will possibly run to.

The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed!

I will attack here! Well that's what I like to say, but without doing anything I—.

CRAAAAASH!

I crashed into the wall. Such a disappointment! That was a chance!

Wow amazing! Both my body and the armour aren't damaged, despite crashing into the wall in that insane speed! With this hard armour, doesn't it guarantee that my opponent will receive a critical damage if I simply crash into them with an insane speed?

[VIII]

I got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Raiser again.

Raiser becomes more vigilant than before after seeing my attacks.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Raiser and I started exchanging punches.

But in the end I'm the one getting pushed by his punch

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear!"

He's saying whatever he feels like! But he's right! If you take this gauntlet away from me, then I will be nothing!

[VII]

I pull out a certain thing that I was hiding in a section of my gauntlet. Then I deliver my fist to Raiser

BANG!

My fist hit right into Raiser's face with a cross-counter. Raiser bends back.

"That won't work on—"

Cough!

There are a lot of blood coming out from Raiser's mouth. My hit was critical against Raiser.

I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

It's the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid it away.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

He then look at my arm

"…D-Did you give your left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…?"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

!

Raiser surprised hearing this

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[V]

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me. It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushes towards me while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Raiser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other!

But suddenly my armour disappear

And I fall

D-Ddraig what happened?

[Sorry, but your body can't take the sudden increase in power! The [Boosted Gear] still active, but the armour is impossible to recreate.]

D-Dammit!

Raiser then start laughing

After that he grip my neck, and lift me up

"AHAHAHA! This is what happened if trash challenged me!"

DAMMIT!

Why am I so weak?

Then I remember it about one more thing I bring with me

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?"

The thing I'm holding on to is a small bottle that contains holy water.

Raiser look surprised when he see this

"Dammit!"

He then try to release me from his grip and push me away, but it was too late

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

I [Boost!] the holy energy on the water and poured it on Raiser

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Raiser scream

I then clench my fist, and deliver my punch

-BANG!

"Gahaa!"

"N-No way, I lost like this."

Suddenly a girl appear between the two of us it is Ravel Phenex

She glares at me silently and seems like she wants to complain to me.

I point my Dragon arm towards her and then say

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

Raiser's sister backs down because of my intensity and makes a path for me.

But for some sort of reason I also see her cheek being red

I went past Raiser's sister and stand in front of Buchou. I say it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

Buchou then started to cry

Yeah!

We win!

Suddenly Buchou jump and...

SHE KISS ME!

After that I pass out

* * *

**Shirou POV**

"…H-He did it!"

Sona said this while wiping her tear

"Y-Yeah I am so moved!"

"UUUUWOOOOOOHHH! Hyoudou, you're a man among man!"

"Mou-! Saji you're crying too much."

"But, I agree with him. Today Issei-kun is definitely the MVP!"

All of Sona peerage keep praising Issei after seeing that battle

Well, can't blame them I'm also moved.

Issei once again you have surpassed your limit

Like this all of us return to the school

After that we all have celebration party for Rias peerage first victory

**End Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17: Toy As an Excalibur

**I don't own either Fate/Stay night or Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 17: A Toy As an Excalibur**

* * *

**Shirou POV**

It has been a while since Issei beat Raiser in the game

Rias has started living in Issei house now

I myself is basically free this day, other than sending more time with Reya

Or learning about magic, I finally manage to learn teleportation

And I must say that it is worth the effort

Anyway this day is really peaceful, maybe I finally manage to break away from my E-rank Luck

At that time I suddenly see Kiba fighting a certain priest, when I look carefully it turns out to be Freed. Freed also held some holy sword, but I 'm not really worry with Kiba power now he can easily beat Freed.

However, the fight continuing for an awfully long time

This is weird, why Kiba movement become this bad. It as if he is too focused on something else. Suddenly there a magic circle appear on Freed ears, then…

"Sorry about this shitty Devil, I REALLY NEED TO GO NOW!"

'WAIT!"

Freed suddenly fly away from the area, and Kiba look so frustrated

However, not long after that Kiba leave the place, in the end I just see Kiba left without saying anything to him.

What just happened?

* * *

**The Next Day (Shirou POV)**

It is now early in the morning, my location is that in front of the school gate

I suddenly run into two people wearing rob from the church

Both of them are a girl

One of them is a girl that look like a Japanese with twin tail

And the other one is a girl with a blue hair, and she carrying something like a cross and it wrapped by bandage, I think it is likely sword

I feel like I must not involve myself with them

But…

"Excuse me, can you tell us one thing. Where exactly is ORC clubroom?"

They ask me suddenly

W-What the heck?

There are so many people here, why me?

Yeah! Must be my E-rank luck

Sigh!

"It will be better if I lead the way myself. You will likely lost your way if you go alone."

"Oh! That's very kind of you."

I then lead them to the ORC clubroom, to my surprise all of the member are here.

"I-Irina?!"

Issei said, wait does this mean he know these 2

"Yahoo, Issei-kun."

"That is no good Irina you should not ac like that. Anyway, we thank you to lead us here, but can you please leave."

The blue haired girl said

Well, it's not like I mind

"No! I thinks it okay for him to be here. He is one of the few people in this school know about supernatural thing."

Hey! Hey!

Please don't involve me in something strange

After that the two of them started introducing themselves

The one with a blue hair is Xenovia and the twintails is called Irina

The two of them come from the church, and they were told

To bring back 3 Excalibur shard that was stolen by the Fallen Angel

It seems like Excalibur broken into 7 pieces

Kiba seems to be angry when hear about Excalibur. I'm not sure why, but I think it will be better to not this subject.

On the other hand, after hearing this I am a bit sad,

Too think Excalibur in this world had been destroyed

The sword that is belong to one of my girlfriend Saber had been broken into pieces

Eh? What do I mean one of my girlfriends you say?

Well you see after the Fifth Holy Grail War, the girls start their confession one by one the first is Rin and Saber, as they are master and familiar they became inseparable

After that Sakura that almost went dark when I told her I am in relationship with 2 girls, she then forced me to make her part of my harem or something

Not long after that Luvia also confessed to me, she also have no problem with my harem. I fact she told me I should add more member. I almost got killed by Auguste (Luvia's Butler), when he hear this

…

D-Don't look at me like that!

Even I don't know how it come to this.

While I'm thinking this thing the 2 girls still continuing their explaination

"Our mission is to take back the sword, and all we want is that you guys not interfering."

"But can you do it by yourself?"

Rias ask the blue haired girl

"We don't wish to draw unnecessary attention, and we had no intention to cooperate with the witch that become a Devil."

Xenovia said this while looking at Asia

"W-What do you say you bastard?!"

Issei then shout at them

I myself and the rest of Rias peerage also glaring at them

"What? All I said is a fact. A former nun like her, and even called [Holy Maiden], and then becoming a Devil betraying all the people that trusting her. Isn't that just disgusting."

After hearing Xenovia, Asia started crying

Bastard!

Who they think they are?

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING MEEEE!"

Issei shout loudly

"Don't selfishly call Asia [Holy Maiden], did you know her feeling!? She always live in order fulfilling everybody wish, and because of one mistake you call her traitor a witch. Do you know what Asia real wish?! All she wanted is to become a normal girl, and have many friend. And now I'm her friend and family so don't you dare you mock her!"

…

Wow! Issei I never knew you had it in you!

I then look at Asia, her face is no longer show trace sadness

Instead her face is that of a maiden in love

-Sigh!

"I can't nnever understand Devil, even reincarnated one! Anyway that's all we wanted to say."

"Wait! Once again I ask you, how are you planning to take back the Excalibur?"

Rias ask Xenovia

"Isn't that obvious…"

She then, unwrap her cross and it turns out to be a sword just like I suspected

Irina reached out to something look like a ribbon she knot on her hand, and suddenly it changed it forms to katana

Everyone then surprised after seeing the two sword

And Kiba looking at the sword with disdain

Eh?

Is these 2 swords really amazing

From what I see it is only a sword made of pure holy energy, and took form of a steel.

Sure there is some ability in them, but…

"This is 'Excalibur Destruction', it has pure destructive energy on it's blade."

"This is "Excalibur Mimic", it has the ability to take any form according to the user image."

The 2 say this while wearing a serious expression

Eh, what did they say?

They're joking, right?

"With this sword we will take back the three shard of Excalibur."

"….BU!"

?

"BUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I laugh so loudly while pointing my finger at the sword

* * *

**Kiba POV**

I can't forgive Excalibur

Originally I am only a nameless orphan taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project" supervised by some crazy priest of the church

This led to the deaths of all of my friends and other participants when they decided to eliminate us, and considering us as a failure.

After successfully escaping the facility with the help of my friends, I finally succumbed to the poison I inhaled. Lying on the ground waiting for my death.

I was then found by Buchou.

After that, I was revived by her and became her servant.

However my hatred to Excalibur never cease

After seeing that hateful sword I can't keep myself from wanting to destroy it, yesterday I fail to destroy the one Freed held, but now is my chance

However I then hear a laugh

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This voice belong to Emiya Shirou

He laugh so loudly that I find it awkward to be angry

His look is that of someone that just hear the best joke of the year

Everyone in the room also don't know what to say

What's wrong with him?

* * *

**Shirou POV**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ah! I can't stop laughing after hearing that

T-To think the church will send their exorcist just to obtain that kind of toys back

It is a toy you know?!

After hearing it's name I use my structural analysis on it, and given it a rank.

It is at best D-rank noble phantasm, no might even only +E-Rank. And please note this is if I count it's unique ability, and being awfully generous. If not it will not even be an E-rank, it was something that can't even compete with some weapon with magical ability.

I know people in this world have magic that more advanced then my world.

So, how can that toy called the strongest sword?

Even Kiba will definitely be able to make some sword better than that in the future, with how fast is he progressing.

Rather than using this toy, isn't using gun and modern weapon actually much more efficient. I really don't know the church higher up thinking

"W-What's so funny?"

Irina ask me, and her face is that of someone scared

Xenovia also glaring at me

Issei, Kiba, and the other's look confused

"S-Sorry! I really am, it just that when you call those toy as Excalibur..Buhaha…I can't stop laughing."

"What did you say?"

Xenovia then swing her sword at me and even activate the sword ability, while glaring at me

Everyone in the room didn't expect this, and they are so shocked

Oh boy, I am scared

Just kidding-!

-CATCH!

""""!""""

Everyone in the room look surprised

Huh, why are they surprised?

This toy might be able to let out some destructive magical energy, but it isn't really strong if you compared to Rias Power of Destruction you knoow?

All I need is 'Reinforcement' to catch it.

"You know? If I really want to I can break this sword easily."

-CRACK!

""""!""""

A crack suddenly appear on the sword, well Duh! For me this sword is not even qualify as a weapon it is a toy. All I need to do is to strengthen my grip to destroy it

However I am not really in the mood

I release my grip and push it away.

…

Everybody in the room went silence looking at me, and seeing the crack on the toy they call Excalibur

I then extend my hand to that toy, and use 'Alterationn' on it to fix the crack

""""!""""

This time they even more surprised

Well can't blame them

For them this is one of strongest sword in the world, and yet someone just crack it and even fixed it on a whim. On top of it, I'm just a human

Haaaaa…..

I'm way too tired for this

"Rias-senpai, I will take my leave. After seeing this toy called Excalibur I can't calm myself, no wonder Kiba look at it with eye full of hatred. I will go back to my class now, I recommend you do the same, the class almost start."

"Y-Y-Yes, you're right! Thanks for the advice, you may leave."

I then left the room

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

My name is Xenovia, I am an exorcist. I also a natural born holy sword user. Today we supposed to tell Rias Gremory, not to interfere with our mission. However, a red haired boy with a golden eye call the sword that was the pride of the church a toy. I can't held my anger and I swing my sword with the intent to show it's power only.

I don't want to kill him all I want is to warn him

However, he catch the sword I swing with all of my power with his bare hand

Normally human and Devil hand would have destroyed if they catch this sword that contain pure destructive energy

On top of it he actually make a crack on it, just by tightening his grip. As if excalibuur made out of glass.

I thought it is an illusion but my sword weight definitely changed. There is no doubt the sword definitely damaged

After that he fixed it just like that.

Even the best alchemist in the world cannot fix it just like that, they need time to do it

W-What is he exactly?

Irina told me he is a human when she call out to him.

* * *

**Kiba POV**

U-Unbelievable

I always knew he is powerful, but to almost destroy Excalibur with is hand. Even I can't make a sword that can damage Excalibur.

And based on what he say?

Excalibur is a toy for him

Does that mean he can make sword stronger than that?

Or is it mean he own swords stronger than Excalibur?

Just who are you, Shirou?

"W-Well anyway we will take our leave, I am sorry about my manner."

Xenovia said

"Ah! One more thing I think this information will be useful to you Kiba Yuuto."

"Me?"

I ask Xenovia

"Yes! The one that stolen Excalibur is Kokabiel from Grigori, and the one influencing him to do it is none other than Valper Galilei He is th one responsile of the 'Holy Sword' project!"

"!"

Valer Galilei the man that cause me and my friend harm.

I KILL HIM WITH MY HAND!

After that Xenovia and Irina left the room

All of us also left the room one by one

* * *

**Shirou POV**

After leaving them in the clubroom I immediately go to my class

Once again the day pass just like that

-Sigh….

Today is really annoying

To think I need to see a toy like that being called Excalibur

Anyway I should go to my work place now

I then pass through some shopping district to take a shrt cut

But then I see a lot of people gathered in a certain restaurant

I then took a peak on what's going on?

There is a lot of camera and stuff

Are they shooting something?

"—Heeey, Cutie! Do you want to become a star?"

"Huh?"

I then hear a voice from my behind back

Then I make eye contact with a weird man wearing some sunglasses, putting a smile on his face

Who is he?

**End Chapter**


	18. Dropped

**Author note:**

**I'm sorry to say, that I'm planning on dropping this hall story.**

**I feel that continuing this will be really hard because I keep following the plot of Highschool DxD**

**I may plan on making a new story all over again and only include Excalibur Arc in the story**

**That's all thank you for reading the story so far**


End file.
